Poison & Wine
by ZeeIternity
Summary: Nolanverse Joker. She's lost her mind, and now she's lost her memory. The past two years of Harley's memory has been wiped away, how will she react when she finds out about her life with The Joker? Will she ever remember the sacrifices she made to be with him, and if she does, will she ever be able to forgive him? (Poison and Wine - The Civil Wars) Rated M for dark and adult themes
1. All It Takes Is A Little Push

_A/N: Hey Guys. Some of you may know that I had a major disaster with my story yesterday after emptying my trash with it inside. After hours of recovery and "screenshotting" I finally got it back and re-typed Chapter 1 today. Here it is and I hope you enjoy it!_

_If you want updates and images about this story or any of my others, please check out .com for more._

* * *

_Joker POV _

The abandoned warehouse in the Narrows of the city was the perfect place. No one could see past the barbed wire fence that surrounded the property, unless of course, like me, you were already on the other side. It towered up for numerous storeys, many of the windows were busted and the bricks were sprouting moss and vines

Harls and I made our way down the dank hallway, the gang followed. After months of meticulous planning, things were finally coming to a head. Speaking of, the Head of the Taccone crime family was moments away from a meeting with yours truly. And what a meeting it shall be! I have every intention of dragging it out, after all we've all come a long way tonight, and it has taken a lot out of us, especially my poor Harley. At the thought of Harley, I wanted to go back to our stolen penthouse and drag her into our bed and never let her go, maybe this could be over within the hour…

Just behind me I could practically _hear_ Harley's smile. I dared glance at her, and was greeted with the most gleeful grin I had ever seen.

"Whatchya' smilin' at Harls?" I asked, slightly irritated.

"I just love ya, Mistah J! You look amazing tonight Puddin'… have you done something with your hair?"

She reached out to touch my green locks, but I swatted her hand away. Instead of putting her hand down completely though, she held onto mine, leaving me slightly thrown off. I didn't press her on it, besides I had grown… fond of her recently. We continued walking to the end of the building, to the stairs that would lead us to our target. Stealthily as possible on the crumbling staircase we made our way to the top floor, me first, followed by Harley and at least 6 others. Once on the highest level, I turned to engage the group, motioning for Harley to stand by my side.

"Right _gentlemen_, this is how it's gonna work," I cleared my throat dramatically but kept my voice low, "The boss man is in the next room, however rumour has it he's a hard nut to crack, and lets just say if he doesn't comply _exactly_ to what I want… well, we all know how it'll end, don't we Harley"

"Right you are, Mistah J!" She beamed at me, a kind of sickeningly sweet smile of unwavering dedication. I smirked to myself, she really was adorable. Taking a steadying breath I prepared myself for our little meeting, before practically breaking down the door. I waltzed into the room, only to be met by none other than the whole Taccone family, who stood up abruptly at the intrusion.

"Hmmm, Tony Taccone, where are y- there you are! Poor lamb doesn't count so well, huh? Thought there was only supposed to be one of ya', not all of ya'!" I laughed manically, "Nice to meet you all, I'm the Joker! Might I know who all of you are?" I asked, in the same way you might ask a child why they decided to eat paste. I wasn't surprised when none of them answered, my mood sobered considerably.

"Now, either _I'm_ going deaf in my old age, or you have, and I doubt it's me." Harley giggled, blushing when I winked at her, "Anyways, where are my manners, please sit yourselves down!" I gestured at them, and they complied reluctantly. I took up a chair at the head of the table, sitting Harley on the arm of the chair and wrapping my arm around her tiny waist.

"So here's what I propose." I ignored the man making eyes at Harley, "You and your goons infiltrate Wayne Enterprise, get on every level," I'm definitely ignoring _that_, "Get as much information on the place as possible, rake in the chips, and whatever you get, I get half of it." I finished triumphantly, my free arm in the air, which shook slightly from rage. "Oh and let me get one thing straight, anyone else makes eyes at my girl and they'll be ripped out of your face, understood?"

At least members of the family stood up and started to protest, causing me to slam my hand on the table, Harley, amongst others, jumped. Denying the buzzing in my hand I stared at the man who had looked at Harls, no not looked, he had _assessed_ her, practically groping her with his eyes, I wasn't having that.

"You, what's your name?" I said, eyes boring into his.

"Albaldo, _freak._" He spat, glaring back at me, "You think you can negotiate half of our profits for nothing? You're mad!"

"Let me tell you a few things about myself, Albaldo. One, I'm _not_ a freak, two I'm not… I'm _not_ mad. And thirdly, the money you are giving me will help you out. Listen, the money you will give me will fund the death of your number one enemy, the Batman. Seem fair?" My voice was low in my throat and my temper was quickly reaching tipping point.

"How would you like to take this outside, freak…? He smirked at me, a dangerous, predatory smile, "Then we can prove to your bitch who the better man is."

"Hey!" Harley jumped up angrily, giving me enough time to leap to my feet and push the idiot Italian through an already broken window, and with that he fell to the ground, twelve floors below. It was over before no one really registered what had happened, not until I lunged at the next family member. Then the whole room erupted, clowns versus an Italian crime family, angry versus annoyed, sane versus the criminally insane. Colors flew, purples and greens against black and grey pinstripe, with ruby red highlights. I threw precise punches to two of the Taccone brood, trying to gain enough time to retrieve my flick knife from my pocket. The window of opportunity arose, and I slashed one of them across the throat, warm red liquid coating my face and hands. I killed the other attacker much quicker, yet dragging it out enough to enjoy the look of horror and pain on his face as the life drained out of him.

I spun around to see all of my men engaging the remaining Taccone's. But I couldn't spot the one face I needed to see: Harley. Where was she? Then I heard a cry, coming from the staircase. I stormed out of the door and to my horror saw Harley being pursued by two mob goons. I approached the group, bearing my knife, when one of them grabbed her and pushed her down the stairs. I cried out and ran at them, grounding one of them in the process, hearing a satisfying crack. I dared not look at Harley's form at the bottom of the stairs; for fear that I would find my body gravitating towards hers. Instead, I decided to finish the job at hand, murdering her attackers. I started with the one who wasn't cradling his leg on the floor. I grabbed his oversized body by the lapels of his jacket and pulled him towards me.

"You think it's ok to treat a lady like that, huh? You think it's ok, knowing whom she _belongs_ to, to go and pull a stunt like tha_t_?" I looked pointedly at him, watching the sweat forming over his brows mixing with the blood of our battle. He was trying not to let the look of fear reach his eyes, but he was unsuccessful. I opened my flick knife once more.

"You look nervous… why do all of you people take things so seriously? You need to learn to smile! Lemme tell ya' a joke. There once was this handsome fella, looked a lot like me, actually, and he had this girl. She lurrvvved her man, and well, he was very fond of her too. So one day, they're own business when some pig headed small-dicks come up to her and push her down a flight of stairs. Her man doesn't like that. Not. One. Bit. And you know what he does? He kills the guys! Isn't that just _hilarious_?" Before he could answer I had already plunged the knife deep into his heart, watching his eyes bulge as he doubled over from the blow. I could almost hear him choking on his own blood as it traveled up his throat, I retrieved my knife from his body and wiped it on his shirt, it was already soaked in blood so what difference would it make? Just as victim no. 1 fell on the floor, victim no. 2 stood, limping slightly as he tried to run at me, but failing, only to fall onto me instead. Luckily my knife hadn't got any of his vitals… yet. I wanted to drag this out, since I had the luxury of time, what with my henchmen still grappling with a couple of remaining family members.

I pushed Harley's attacker to his feet, grabbing his swollen face between a gloved hand to keep him from falling. This time I didn't say anything, only glowered at him, making sure his eyes locked with mine. I was glad that the last thing he ever saw would be me welcoming him into hell. I smiled at him, a sick, demonic smile, before stabbing him repeatedly. He screamed out as I continued my assault on him, covering the both of us. Soon his cries died down and I felt his breathing against my arm cease. Quickly I dropped his corpse and ran down the stairs to where Harley was lying. She looked like a rag doll, strewn carelessly across the floor. I almost chocked out a sob, almost but not quite. I knelt down next to her, checking her pulse. Her heart beat faintly, but regularly.

"C'mon Dollface, wake up for ya' Mistah J. Please, Harley Baby, open your eyes!" I began to shake her, starting to panic, when she began to stir. For a moment she didn't open her eyes, but when her baby blues met mine, and focused properly, she took one look at me, and started to scream frantically.


	2. A Familiar Face In An Unfamiliar Place

Chapter 2 – A Familiar Face In An Unfamiliar Place

_Hello readers :) hope you liked the first chapter, in this chapter you get both Joker's and Harley's points of view. I hope I do them justice. And because my blog address didn't work last chapter please check my profile for the link :)_

_Harley POV_

I looked up at the face who had been terrorizing Gotham for months as he loomed over me. I wasn't sure how we'd got here, but I was sure he'd left a string of dead people in our wake. My head was pounding and the dank smell of the abandoned warehouse he had taken me to hit the back of my throat and made my eyes water. I started to thrash against my patient, but his strong grip restrained me.

"Harley, stop it, it's me!" he tried to pull me closer, but I recoiled from him, crying out.

"HARLEEN, STOP!" He shouted at me. I jumped, small sobs wracking my body. "Harley, you need to calm down. You've hit your head and I need you to let me look." He said urgently but gently. He sat me up, and my body began to tremble under his touch. He held me with one of his hands draped around my back, and then he tilted my head so he could examine my skull.

"How'd you get outta Arkham, Joker?" I slurred in my half conscious state. "You're gonna get me _fired_… Stop stroking me, it's completely inappropriate!"

As I mumbled against him, shaking violently, his gang began to descend a flight of stairs. I grabbed the Joker's arm as his goons gathered around, clown masks smeared with blood and grease paint. He looked up at his gang, telling them less than nicely to disappear. He returned his attention back to my head, and started poking about. The Joker hit a particularly sore spot and I yelped, an iron grip on his arm. I began to cry. He hushed me, propping me up so my head was on his shoulder.

"Hang on, Babydoll. Hang in there Darlin'." He cooed as he touched more painful areas. My head was burning as he nursed me, and despite the Joker's attempt to keep me awake, I fell unconscious.

When I awoke I found myself in a king sized bed. The satin was cool and soft, and strangely familiar. I glanced around, the simple yet classy room as panic began to set in. I felt my head to find a large bump had formed under my blonde hair. I swung my legs around to the floor, too hastily, feeling the thumping in my head increase. I took my time recovering, but then slowly made my way out of the room. It was then I noticed I was in a pair of skimpy pyjama shorts and a crop top, the thought of the Joker or one of his men dressing me made me feel slightly ill, I wanted to change but it would have to do for now.

I crept into the hallway but it was empty, giving me a chance to look around. The apartment I had been taken to was lavish and the view from the window indicated I was in the posh part of Gotham. I made my way to a door on the other side of the hall. I cracked it open, dismayed to see a bunch of Joker's thugs lying about in an expansive living area. Some were playing cards, others reading the newspaper, or some were napping on leather sofas. I opened the door slightly and it creaked, causing most of the men to go silent and turn their heads towards me. Feeling courageous I opened the door wider and stepped inside. The men looked shocked, a couple smirked and one snored whilst he slept.

"Do you know where th- the Joker is? I asked tentatively.

"Hi Harls, you gave us quite a shock yesterday." I stared at him, this wasn't funny, "Harley? It's Zeke. Why you lookin' at us like ya' don't us?" He laughed heartily, "You are a card, Harls!" He went back to his game. I didn't know this man, how on earth could I know any of these men? Tears welled in my eyes until I couldn't control them anymore. They flowed freely and relentlessly, not stopping. I could hear the boys muttering amongst themselves, unsure of what to do as I fell to the floor in hysterical tears. Suddenly the sound of boots on the floor and a voice came to me. The voice was gentle and familiar.

"Harley, it's me, your Mistah J, look at me." I felt two strong hands grasp my arms, I tried to move but I was frozen to the spot, "Open your eyes, Harls!" I did as I was told, scared by the serious tone in his voice. I raised my gaze to his, vision blurred by tears, he wiped them away and held my face in his hands.

"C'mon, Babycakes. We need t'have a little chat." He picked me up off the floor and I began to protest, but once again his strength overpowered mine, and he pinned me to his chest with ease. I leant my head against his shoulder unconsciously, taking in the scent of cigars and greasepaint from his jacket. I kept my gaze fixed on his face for fear of falling asleep in his arms. He glanced down at me, giving me a quick wink, which made my insides fizzle. He sat me down on a love chair in our bedroom, popping himself down next to me. He stroked a strand of hair away from my face and sighed.

"Harley, Harley, Harley. I'm gonna let you in on a couple of things. Pay attention."

* * *

_Joker POV_

I looked at her tear stained face. She was merely a shell of the former Harley Quinn; she barely even resembled the blonde bombshell Harleen Quinzel when I had first met her in Arkham. I took a deep breath.

"Harley, yesterday you took a nasty fall. I'm thinking that you mucked your head up pretty bad and you're forgetting yourself, literally. I know how this must look to you, but I never brought you here against your will, that's not what happened at all. Two years ago you were working in Arkham Asylum as a psychiatric doctor to the criminally insane." I paused, gauging her reaction, she nodded – she remembered this much, "Harley, what is the last thing you remember before yesterday?" She broke her gaze, looking down in deep thought.

"I remember… talking to you in Arkham. It was a few weeks after I'd met you and you were explaining to me how the world isn't fair, you said 'Doc, why is it bad things happen to good people?' And I said that that was just the way the world works." I smirked, she was right, but why should anyone have to put up with that? "After that it's all a bit of a blur…" she trailed off, teary eyed.

"Well then, I best get you up to speed!" I said, clapping my hand together. Harley jumped, reclining away from me slightly, "Let me start off by saying that you have absolutely no reason to be afraid of me, Harley. You and I have been practically inseparable for the past two years, you are the other half of me, losing you would be the death of me, Dollface. I know this must be scary and confusing for you right now, but I will fight to get you back to the gorgeous, clever girl I love in no time at all." I stopped short. I had just said _it_! To Harley! I looked at her to see that both of out mouths were open slightly. Her bottom lip began to tremble, a telltale sign that she was about to start crying. I held my arms out to her, and she edged closer to me. I watched her hesitate, an unfamiliar sensation gripping my heart, crushing it through my ribcage.

"Two years!" she sniffed, "Are you saying that I've forgotten the past two years of my life?" She wailed and I dragged her over to me, but she started to bat at my arms. I let go, holding my arms up in surrender, hurt. She kept crying for a long time, but eventually she sobered, "This makes sense, actually." She said, "I remember learning that memory loss caused by head trauma can take away a time period in which the subject underwent a major change in either physical, mental or hormonal circumstances. This suggests to the brain that the changes in the human body inflicted the trauma and therefore, to help heal the victim, blocks it out. Or something like that." She wiped her eyes, a few stray tears still falling down her face.

"Tell me about my life with you, Joker," she pleaded, "tell me how my life went off the tracks and into the nut house!" She started crying all over again, and although I'm sure she didn't mean what she said, I couldn't help but be slightly insulted.

"Harley, you don't have to remember if you don't want to, you can leave right now and never learn the secrets of the past two years. I stood up, pointing to the door with a dramatic sweep of my arm, but she just stared at me.

"Do you think I'm stupid, _Joker_? I know whatever has happened in the years I was with you means I'm probably in deep with not only the police, but all of Gotham's underworld!" She spat.

"What if I told you that the demons of Gotham's underworld wouldn't care? They probably know by now that you can't remember squat, so you couldn't say anything that could threaten them if you were questioned. And also, what if I told you that you actually enjoyed being in deep with the wrong crowd – _my_ crowd. You're as insane and murderous as the rest of us!" I was angry now; this is not the direction I'd imagined this conversation was going in. She sat still, like she'd been slapped in the face, she definitely knew what that felt like, no thanks to me.

"I – are you saying I've _killed _people?" She stared at her hands, imagining the blood of the others staining them, no doubt. "You twisted my mind, wired my brain to love you and kill whoever displeases you? I had a career, I was going places, and you _took_ that from me!" She yelled,

"Not just my enemies, Dollface, you had enough of your own to deal with. That was none of my doing! And to add, I never made you love me, you did a grand job of that by yourself, I just took advantage of it!" I shouted. I took my chance to leave while I could.

I was on the balcony, a cigarette between my fingers when I heard the pitter-patter of small feet behind me. I stared ahead, the Gotham skyline looking more and more inviting as the time ticked passed.

"Who? Who was it I killed?" she said, I glanced back at her; her eyes had glazed over, too deep in despair to use any energy.

"Um, well, the best one in my book has got to be that Mercy girl, ya' know, Lex Luther's squeeze. I have to tell ya' Babydoll, he wasn't too pleased about that."

"Mercy? That's ironic, I obviously didn't show her any." To my surprise laughed hysterically, out of control, "What she do to me, Joker?" She met my eyes, a cold, dark gaze, filled with malice.

"Oh Harley, wel_come_ back! Mercy tried to foil on of our plans, she attacked little ol' you, and my dear you did not disappoint! You wanna know how you killed her?" She nodded slowly, unsure, "You pushed her out of the window!" she gasped, all of the humour leaving her.

"Oh," was all she said. I smiled at her; she was taking this hard, I could tell.

"Look at me Harls." She looked up, "You were the sexiest, most bad-ass sidekick this damn city has ever seen. How about we get her back, eh?" I said with a grin. I dropped my cigarette over the balcony and held out my hand, which she took, this time with less hesitation.

"Let's take a walk."


	3. All It Takes Is A Spark

Chapter 3 – All It Takes Is A Spark

_Hello readers, hope you are all ok and are enjoying the story so far. Just a brief warning that this chapter does mention cutting, but it doesn't go into detail until the next chapter. If this does upset you, please stop reading this chapter after "I tapped my foot impatiently." For the next chapter I will tell you where it safe to read from :) Oh and this chapter does get a little heated, but I'm not confident enough in my writing yet to do full blown love scenes, so I hope this suffices for now ^-^_

_Harley POV_

The Joker took me to the roof of the apartment building, it was getting darker and the whole city was ablaze with street lamps and lights peeking through windows. As I looked over the Gotham Skyline something in my brain told me that something important had happened to me here. It was familiar; a memory was beginning to form in my mind.

_"Oh, Mistah J, it's gorgeous!" I breathed, leaping into his arms. He chuckled, holding on to me. I turned back to gaze at the buildings towering in the distance. I looked into the heart of the city, Wayne Tower._

_"Puddin', how much explosive would it take to bring down the Wayne Enterprise building?" I gazed up at him._

_"Ahh, not a lot Harl, all it takes is a spark. One little kink in the machine and the whole empire will bring itself to its knees." He looked over at the grand centre of the city pensively._

_"And is that all part of your plan for Gotham?" I asked excitedly. He lowered his gaze back down to me, looking annoyed._

_"Now why would I do that? I want the Batman, not Wayne! I wanna push his buttons, but destroying Wayne Tower – that's just hitting the self destruct button on all the fun I plan on having with our little Batsy!" He let a very dumbfounded me go, discarding me like trash. "Dear me Doc, I thought you understood me. Thought you were smarter than the rest of 'em. Well, anyone who cannot see that I have much bigger plans for this city is obviously not worth my time and efforts; you're just as bad as the scum of Gotham, Harley!" He snarled at me, causing me to bite my bottom lip in order to stop the tears that were threatening to escape. It was happening again, one minute he was loving and gentle, the next he was Hell bent on upsetting me._

_"Come now Harley, why are you looking like that?" He said incredulously._

_"You think I'm not worth your time, Mistah J? Well you try and find someone who's as loyal and loving as I am to you!" I cried and turned to walk away. He quickly grasped my arm and twisted me back around to face him. He looked at me with adoration, as much as he could be bothered to muster. He pulled me close and whispered in my ear,_

_"Now where am I gonna find someone else _that_ crazy, Baby?" his low tone sending shivers down my spine, I tried to regain my composure but I was completely at his disposal by this point._

_"Nowhere, Boss." I muttered, my heart racing as he pulled me closer._

_"Exactly, you're one of a kind, Harley, and that's why I think you're tops!" He said, causing my heart to flutter and the butterflies in my stomach to multiply. I smiled up at him as he cupped my face in his hands. Then he kissed me. Softly at first but then descending into a much more demanding and passionate embrace. I held onto him tightly to stop me from melting into the ground. This was a far cry from other kisses we'd shared, much more desperate. His tongue was begging for entrance into my mouth, and when I teased and denied him he squeezed my hips hard, causing me to whimper and open my mouth, granting him the access he'd been wanting desperately. I tangled my hands in his green locks, pulling gently, causing him to groan._

_He pushed me up against the door that led us to this rooftop paradise, as our tongues fought for dominance. He closed the gap between us, trapping me between him and the door. I was so caught up in the moment that it took me by surprise when I felt his… _excitement… _against me. I broke the kiss; I traced his scars gently as he looked at me, a mixture of confusion, slight anger and deep lust in his eyes. My gaze never left his as I whispered against his lips, brushing them ever so softly,_

_"I want you, Mistah J." and with that my clothes were ripped off…_

I put my hand over my mouth as that night flooded back to me.

"This is where we first…" I trailed off, completely shocked as the memory washed over me. The Joker looked at me expectantly,

"We… out here? Really!" I asked exasperatedly,

"What was it that we did out here, Harls, you're not explaining yourself very well?" He had a wicked, gleeful glint in his eyes.

"This is where we first… had sex." I whispered, in case anyone was lurking.

"Well! You're right!" He said in mock surprise, "I thought tat was what you were getting at. I'm not gonna lie to you Harls, I would've been a but upset if you couldn't remember _that_!" He said jokingly. I didn't know what to think at this point, I was confused to think that I'd done something so fearless with my patient, but at the same time, it enthralled me. If this man could make me live a little, instead of working my ass off… there must be a logical reason as to why I gave myself so devotedly and unquestioningly to him.

"C'mere, Dollface." He said, holding out a gloved hand and beckoning me over. I did as I was told. He put his hand on my shoulder, his chest on my back. The touch sent electric shocks through my body, causing my face to redden. I felt his smile next to me. He pointed out to the black outlines of the city, at one area I felt connected to.

"That over there is your playpen, Arkham Asylum." He spoke softly, "That's where we first met."

_"Happy two-monthaversary, Harley." He said as we stared up at the sky, his large purple coat covering most of our bodies as we lay on our backs, his arm around me._

I glanced back at him now, the look on his face completely unreadable. Was he happy to have met me back at Arkham? Would he keep his promise to me and put this puzzle back together for me? What was he thinking _right now_?

"There was a time, in that place, where you were the only thing that kept me insane. I was losing myself in there, no one else understood me in there, you did, you gave me a purpose. The first day I saw you was when I was locked up in my cell. You were following some guy around, taking mental notes so much that I could see the cogs in your brain turning," his hand had now wrapped around my stomach and was tracing little shapes on my waist, "your innocence became you, it really did, but it was your determination to be the best that made you remember you. It was then that I knew that you would be my psychiatrist. And boy am I glad about that!" He nudged me playfully with his arm as another memory took hold of me.

_The guard pushed me roughly into the consulting room, muttering how I was a "naïve, stupid girl whom the Joker would chew up and spit out." I straightened up my skirt and jacket when I heard a giggle coming from the table. The Joker was sitting there, head hanging down bashfully as he laughed to himself, the straightjacket restraining him, making him look like a caterpillar in a cocoon._

_"Hello, Mr joker, my name is Dr. Harleen Quinzel. I am here to help you." I sat down, spreading papers over the desk. He looked up at me, his dark eyes connecting with mine with such intensity that I had to glance away, taking a sheet of paper and a pen instead._

_"Hello there, _Harleen," _he dragged out my name, his smooth, velvety voice coaxing me to look at him. He was smiling at me, showing off his scars, which were less noticeable without the greasepaint he normally wore._

_"If you could please call me Dr. Quinzel, that would be much appreciated." I said steadily, he just laughed,_

_"Why did you tell me your first name then, silly? Harleen, Harleen, Harleen!" He sang, making my stomach flip uncomfortably. He continued laughing and I took this opportunity to study his naked face. Without his make up he was nearly unrecognisable, you could probably pass him by in the street without noticing, his face was well structured and quite handsome, despite the dark circles under his eyes and the red flesh that puckered around his cheeks, but when he spoke to you, it was obvious that he was whom the news dubbed The Clown Prince of Crime._

_"Ok, let's start." I said, ignoring his disregard for my rule – which is something I noted on my paper. Of course this was something that everyone knew, but it was a starting point._

_"So, Joker, you've murdered, tortured and disfigured numerous people. Do you understand that this is an obvious sign of psychotic behaviour?"_

_"Yes ma'am."_

_"What were the reasons for these actions?" I looked up at him through my glasses. He leaned his head back in order to start his speech, and I had my pen at the ready._

_"Well anyone I've murdered deserved what was coming to them. The same goes for those I tortured, but the ones I disfigured? Well, that was to make a point, modus operandi and all that. My own personal calling card, ya' know  
?" I nodded my head, scribbling notes._

_"And these people who you murdered and tortured, what kind of things would they do in order for you to justify your actions?" I pressed,_

_"I'm a true backer of justice, Doc. I like to think that if I scratch your back, you'll scratch mine. Speaking of Babycakes, there's this one little itch that's been bugging me right here," he turned around in his chair, indicating to the place he wanted me to scratch, "could ya' do a man a favour?"_

_"I'm sorry Mr. Joker, no personal contact of any kind is permitted." I said matter-o-factly._

_"Well that definitely sucks." He smirked, turning back towards me. "Anyways, anyone who betrays me, breaks my trust, those are the ones who I'd disfigure."_

_"So you have trust issues? Where do you think this originated?" I asked._

_"Trust issues? Doc, you haven't been listening. The traitors I killed are the ones with the issues. Well, I can't blame you for getting distracted, I have that effect on women," he said with a wink, my breath hitching in my throat, "I think it must be animal magnetism, but then again the scars _are_ pretty intriguing." He mused. I looked at them, deciding to get to the bottom of the matter,_

_"Yes, your scars. Would you care to indulge me, Mr. Joker, on how you got them? No stories, I want the truth."_

_"Oh I would love to indulge you, Dr. Quinzel, but not in the way you're asking. Ha! The look on your face! Don't worry Beaut, I won't hurt ya', how can I, all tied up in this here jacket?" He chuckled to himself._

_"Ok, I'll come back to the scars some other time. Tell me about your childhood, Joker." I asserted myself this time, not asking politely, I had a job to do._

_"Whoa, steady on Cupcake, we've only just met and you're already asking about the 'rents." He leaned forward so that his face was halfway across the desk. "Don't worry, they're a blast, or at least they were before…" He trailed off purposely: I was just about to continue questioning when the guards came in to collect the Joker._

_"Juarez? What are you doing, it hasn't been twenty minutes yet!" I said to a guard angrily._

_"Sorry miss, Dr. Arkham's orders, to keep you safe." He said, checking the Joker was still safely in his straitjacket._

_"That's Doctor, to you." I snapped_

_As the guards led the Joker out he called out to me,_

_"See ya' later, Doc."_

_Once I had exited the room I called Juarez back to me,_

_"Tomorrow I don't want him in a straitjacket, the only way I can get through to him is if I show him that I trust him to behave." Juarez shrugged; he had no intention of caring about what would happen should the Joker try and attack me, much less should he succeed in attacking me. It just goes to prove that if a girl has authority over a middle-aged man he'll throw a silent tantrum. As I left the asylum that night I had no idea that Joker's newest plan was in full swing._

"I remember. The first time we met, Joker." I whispered to the night, my back leaning into his firm chest.

"Huh, I remember too. I could tell you what you wore as well, but that would make me seem too eager." He stage whispered and I smiled. Without all of his bravado, the frightening face paint and the countless and unforgivable crimes he's committed, I can see why I fell for him.

"I'm sorry, Joker." I said quietly, I felt him shift behind me, trying to get a better view of my face; he turned me to face him slowly.

"What for, Princess?" He asked genuinely,

"For forgetting. I'm sorry if I never get my memory back that things will never be the same for you... for us." And then I did something that shocked the both of us, I hugged him tightly, maybe I really was mad. He reciprocated the hug, planting a soft kiss to my brow. We stayed like this for a long time, until a chill crept into the air and I shivered in his embrace. He rubbed my arms to warm me up.

"C'mon Harls, let's go to bed." He took my hand and led me back to bed. I passed a mirror on the way and saw, to my hair, dark circles under my eyes, matted hair and disheveled clothes. I gaped at my reflection, causing the Joker to giggle to himself.

"You'll always be drop dead gorgeous to me, Dollface." I smiled at his comment, feeling more and more like my old self. Well, the newer version of my old self.

* * *

As we lay in bed later that night, neither of us could find sleep. I lay on my side as the Joker stared at the ceiling, lying on his back.

"Can't sleep either 'eh, Dollface?" He whispered. I turned to copy his stature, "Don't worry, Girly, we've got all the time in the world to get you back. Now sleep." And with that I tentatively snuggled up to him, which he welcomed, and tried my best to fall asleep.

Not three hours later and I awoke with a start. I had had a nightmare.

_"Oh c'mon, Harls. How stupid can you get? That amount of explosive will blast us all to Hell! Why can't you just follow instructions for once instead of tryna prove to Daddy that you're a big girl now?" He ran his fingers through his hair quickly whilst wafting his knife in front of him, reprimanding. I shuddered despite myself,_

_"I'm sorry, Mistah J. I just wanted to make ya' proud! I did it for you!" I shouted. I thought putting tons of dynamite in Gotham's water system would be funny, would make my man laugh, obviously I was wrong._

_The Joker dropped his knife and approached me, the gap between us shrinking rapidly; he took my small neck in one large gloved hand and pressed hard. I gasped for air, trying to grab at his face and arm, but he blocked my attempts easily._

_"Don't you _dare_ raise your voice at me, Harley." He grabbed my shoulder with his spare hand and shoved me against the wall, "stop acting like a brat and clear up the massive mess you've made!" and with that he let go of my neck, only to slap me around the face. I staggered sideways, reeling from the blow, and the dizziness of life returning to my body. Tears made my eyes sting and the slap made my cheek buzz painfully._

_"But, Puddin'…" I began, but when his face snapped in my direction, eyes locking with mine, I knew I had to go. As I ran down the hallway, hearing the rest of his rage being taken out on furniture, his face echoed in my mine, the look of anger, pure hatred… I giggled to myself regardless of the fear that made my body fizz; he looked cute when he was angry._

I sat up in bed, grasping my neck and breathing heavily. Was it really a nightmare, or another memory? I felt my cheek, obviously it wasn't still throbbing, but the thought that the man sleeping beside me had struck me in such a way had me shaken to the core. I turned over to look at the Joker, sound asleep. I studied his face, he had forgotten to take his makeup off so most of it was on the pillow, so his face was a mix of the devious clown who had just slapped me in my reverie, and a handsome genius. He looked so content in sleep, the furrow in his brow was gone, the creases in his face less prominent where the paint had washed away. I leaned in closer to his face, trying to jog a memory in the corners of my mind. Suddenly his eyes snapped open and by reflex his hand shot out and grasped my throat. His eyes glazed over, still half asleep but his grip remained iron strong. As the horror of my nightmare flashed through my mind, I realised that my last feeling might be of his hand squeezing the life out of me. I choked out incoherent babble, trying to bring him to his senses. Then, suddenly as he had begun, he stopped. I slumped against the pillows, breathing roughly, like a fish out of water. The joker looked at me in the dark for a moment and then stormed out. I lay there shaking and confused.

I stayed like that for a while, until I heard the front door slam loudly. I crept to the mirror, looking at the ghostly reflection. I quickly brushed my hair and pinched my cheeks. I chose to ignore the hand shaped bruises that were forming on my neck. Quietly I made my way to the kitchen. I couldn't remember the last time I ate a proper meal and was positively starving. It was getting to the point where I would take on the Joker in order to reach the fridge. I opened the door; the cool breeze that exhumed from the refrigerator chilled me, calming me slightly. The shelves were pretty stocked, full to the brim with beers and pizza boxes, but no _food._ Oh well, it would have to do. I opened a pizza box and took the largest slice it had to offer, abandoning the part of my brain that told me that I craved something remotely healthy. I dug into my pizza, savoring the flavors that filled my mouth uncontrollably. I continued this for two more slices until I heard the door open again. I spun on the spot – crust in hand – expecting the worst. I heard heavy footsteps approaching the bedroom and although my brain screamed at me not to, I decided to put my heart at ease.

"I'm in here, J." I said, voice raised. It shocked me that I had called him a nickname. I heard the footsteps coming towards the kitchen door, they paused on the other side and then it swung open.

"What did you call me?" The Joker stood in the doorway, an intense look on his face, I couldn't decide if he was angry with me or not. I gaped at him, he was still in the same clothes as yesterday, his hair was unkempt and his makeup was as unnerving as ever. A heat low in my stomach made itself apparent to me as he stepped closer, his eyes never leaving mine. I couldn't speak, images of newly fresh memories either scaring me or making my knees weak racing through my mind. Saying I felt confused was an understatement. He came closer still,

"Harls, my lovely Harley. What did you just call me?"

"J. I called you J." I stammered the words out; by this time the Joker had anchored me on the island in the kitchen, both hands on the counter, effectively trapping me between hard and soft.

"Oh, Harley," he cooed, his hands ghosting over my hips, his lips coming closer to my neck as he continued to mumble to me, "you'll remember, Babydoll. I'll make sure you do."

Suddenly I was ripped from my daze when his lips traced the bruise on my neck, the one that he had caused. I gasped and pushed him away. He stumbled, caught off guard. My hands flew to my mouth, angered and scared and slightly in awe of the feeling of his full lips on my neck.

"Harley, please, you can't blame _me_ for what happened earlier, you were inches from my faces, I was startled! Don't be afraid of me, Pumpkin." He held his arms out to me.

"I remember, Joker! When I planted loads of explosives in the water system. You hit me. And choked me. You actually _tried to kill me_!" I burst into tears, unable to hide that fact that my emotions were out of control. He came to me, running fingers through his unruly hair. He rubbed my arms, trying to soothe me.

"Listen to me, and listen good. I was in a bad place then, I was freaking out over Batman, I needed everything to be exact, and you just stepped in and distracted me with your… _explosiveness_! If you hadn't interfered then that little incident with your precious cheek wouldn't have happened, would it?" He tilted my head to make sure I met his gaze.

"I suppose not, J." I said, in thought. He smiled triumphantly and pulled me in for a hug. I tensed momentarily but then gave up. This man, whether I liked it or not, had been the blood pumping through my veins for the past two years. He had been my drug, my addiction, my _obsession_. Back in Arkham he had been the only thing that made my job worthwhile, he made me feel relaxed and showed me the world through his eyes, where everything was tinted red and I wasn't afraid to ask the questions that people would normally avoid. He had spoken to me like I was his world, and had divulged things that meant a lot to him. It made me sad to think that I couldn't remember them. Whether or not he'd meant what he'd said to me was irrelevant, just the fact that he'd been able to notice my little insecurities and eradicate them with a few soft words was enough to separate him from every other man I'd ever met. I would go home to find that my mind couldn't focus on anything else until I was back with him, and when I was with him he was the only thing that existed, the whole universe was outshone by his brilliance. In him I had found someone who was exciting, powerful and intelligent, and when he'd told me he wanted _me_, my heart soared. I know for as long as I live no amount of brain cells I lose will ever make me forget the way he made me feel.

"Mistah J?" I asked tentatively, testing out the nickname on my tongue. Perfect. He glanced down at me, encouraging me to continue speaking. "How did you escape from Arkham?" He looked surprised that I'd asked, but then he tapped his nose,

"All in good time, my Dear" he said. "How about another slice of that pizza, I'm starving!"

* * *

_Joker POV_

We sat in silence as we devoured the rest of the pizza, not sure how to approach each other.

"Well, there's no way I can kiss you today with all the onions on this pizza." I mused playfully; she smirked, far away.

"Me neither. Oh well." She said and peeked at me through heavy lashes. Her beauty never ceased to amaze me, why she fell for me I had no idea, hopefully she didn't want me to remind her. Standing up from the island I took the pizza box and stuffed it in the bin. She stood up and followed me, still quiet. I glanced at the clock on the wall; it was only midday.

"Whatchya wanna do today, Harley Baby?" I asked her, feeling her close behind me,

"You don't have plans?" she inquired, surprised. I shook my head; I was on the lie-low for a while, what with a whole crime family's blood on my hands.

"Today is about you Harley, and the next day, and the next, however many days it takes for you to return to me." I turned to face her, her features considerably less lifeless than the day before, I smiled. "You're looking good, toots." I winked at her, "C'mon then, what are we doing on this fine day?" I tapped my foot impatiently.

"Well, I dunno about you, but first I'm gonna freshen up and brush my teeth." She grinned at me almost suggestively and sauntered off to the bathroom. I cleaned up the kitchen before following her into the spacious room, the cream coloured tiles reminding me of Harley's skin, so smooth and unscathed. That was, of course apart from the scar on her inner thigh, the one that had labeled her as mine.

She was already in the shower when I shut the door behind me. Any second now she was going to feel the numb and foreign feeling on her leg, the crude _J_ she had permanently into her own flesh, and hopefully remember that she'd given it to herself, rather pin the blame on poor ol' me. I grabbed my toothbrush off the counter and waited.


	4. J

Chapter 4 - J

_A/N Hello all. For this chapter if you want to skip the description of how Harley got her scar please skip the italics (from "The Joker had..." to "...joy, lust pleasure..."). Reviews, favourites and follows are much appreciated ;) enjoy this chapter!_

_Harley POV_

I stared at the peculiar marking on my thigh. The letter was carved in such a manic way that it seemed like a child had done it. The puckered tissue was healthy and had healed well, but the wobbly scrawl I was still in shocking and horrifying. I traced the numb flesh with my fingers, trying to remember when the Joker had given it to me. I concentrated, the hot water willing me to remember.

_The Joker had told me he would be going away for a few days on business. He had told me not to worry and he had told me not to do anything stupid. Whilst he had been gone I had tried to behave myself but my thoughts kept wondering back to him and what he was up to. Had he left me for some other woman? The thought panicked me, sickened by thought of him not being by my side, especially if he was by someone else's. Who could it be? I had to find a way to make him see that I was his, no one else's and the only person other than Batman who could satisfy him. The Joker was scheduled to be back by 8pm, I looked at the clock, it was 7:20 now, I had to think of something quickly to show my affection._

_I ran to the wardrobe, throwing the doors opening and rummaging through it's contents, but nothing spoke to me, I wanted to make him feel special. I recalled a conversation we'd. We were lying in bed, just gazing at one another,_

_"You're skin is so perfect, Harls. It's so smooth and unscathed. It's too perfect, so perfect in fact that it makes me want to slice it open just so you could stop being so damn beautiful." His tone was caring, and I'm sure he meant well, but his eyes told another story. He envied my looks. He wanted to have what I had, and if it were possible I would give it to him without hesitation or questioning._

_"You're perfect too, Puddin'." I said, stroking the side of his face, tracing his extended smile delicately and smiling lovingly at him, "You owe yourself so much more credit than you give yourself." I looked into his eyes as he stared at me, unbelieving._

_"Prove it. Prove to me that you love me." He said. I held on to moments like this; his guard was completely down allowing me to see him as the man behind the makeup. Slowly, I tilted my head towards his, placing feather light kisses to his scars, one by one, watching him close his eyes at my touch. Then I kissed his lips, those full lips that were the lips of an angel. He didn't respond to my actions, and when I opened my eyes I had realised something, he had fallen sleep._

_So now I knew what I had to do. Going into the bathroom I frantically searched for something sharp. Funnily enough, for someone who lives with a murderous psychopath with a thing with knives it took me longer than I would've liked to find the razor blade. When I got hold of it I practically jumped for joy, Mistah J would just love this! I sat myself on the side of the bath tub, razor blade in hand, I took a long breath to steady my shaking hands and then brought the blade closer to the skin on my inner thigh. It was the perfect place for it. It was a place that only Mistah J would ever really see; it symbolized how much I truly was his. Just before the blade touched my skin I heard a squeak of a door handle, the shouts of victory coming from the boys. They were back early. Hurriedly I sunk the razor into my thigh, hot red liquid flowing out from the wound. I gasped, not realising that pain wasn't pleasurable unless the Joker caused it, and speedily finished my masterpiece._

_As my eyes observed the blood seeping from my leg I felt the pain rip through the shock and began to hyperventilate. I could here footsteps echoing through the apartment as I grabbed a towel and held it to my leg. The fabric of the towel rubbed painfully against my cut, causing me to cry out. Tears were now falling freely from my face as I cradled my leg. I sank to the floor, unable to hold myself up from shaking so violently._

_That's when the Joker burst through the door. I beamed at him through the burning pain in my leg, holding my arms out to him like a baby. Looking mortified, he lifted the towel gingerly from my leg, gazing at the mess on my tortured limb. Once he had realised what I had done to myself he smiled, before laughing frenziedly. I tried to laugh too but the chuckles turned into choking sobs when the pain flared again. The Joker stopped to look at me, noticing my discomfort. He leaned over me precariously to turn on the bath tap. He sat on the toilet seat and dragged me into his life._

_"Now, Harl, whatever have you done to yourself, hmm?" He asked, stroking my hair. I peeked up at him, and noticed that he was biting the scars on the inside of his mouth to keep himself from laughing again. The self-control he had to make me feel better! This man had to love me!_

"I cut your initial into my leg because you're leaving me for someone else!" I cried, clinging on to him, "I remember you saying that you wanted me to be less perfect, so I did this to stop you from being sad." I started to kiss his face, everywhere I could reach, discarding the greasepaint that left a weird taste in my mouth.

_"Why would you think I was leaving you, Harley? I said I was coming back. I was early for Pete's sake!" He chuckled and applied pressure to my leg through the towel, to stop the bleeding. I hissed and bit his neck to keep me from crying out, causing him to groan. He then lifted me up and put me in the bath, the cool water lapping at my laceration. He turned off the tap and scooted towards me on the bathroom floor. I reached for a hand towel and began to gently clean my leg. I was still in my underwear. The water was stained a peculiar colour, like blood orange juice, by the time he had finished washing me, then he drained the bathwater and told me to stay where I was._

_He came back seconds later with various objects, I noticed the needle first. I started to panic again, but he just hushed me gratingly. Once again he pulled me into his lap._

_"Now don't you worry, Harls. I've stitched myself up enough times to know how to do it properly." He gave a small smile before concentrating intensely on stitching me up. "I've got ice here that'll numb the pain a little, Harl." He paused for a second, "Just don't look, ok?" I nodded, focusing solely on his face. He put a bag of ice on my skin, the shock of the cold ice and his rough hand making contact with my wound causing me to jump and gasp harshly._

_"Harls, try your best to stay still, huh?" the Joker warned,_

_"Okay, Mistah J." I whispered, we sat for a few moments with baited breath,_

_"There's a good gal. Now can you feel this?" He prodded the area around my cut._

_"It's numb Puddin'." I said, staring at his face rigidly, a single tear threatening to escape. He glanced at me, hearing the shake in my voice. Then very slowly he leaned closer to me and placed a soft kiss on my lips. I reciprocated, leaping it gentle, I felt the alien sensation of the Joker pushing the needle into my skin, and I closed my eyes as he turned his head back to his work. I leant my head in the crook of his neck, taking in the scent that could not belong to anyone else but him. It made me feel safe, at home and like nothing could ever harm me again. I felt him rummage around for something, and then felt the pressure of a tightly bound bandage on my leg._

_"All done." He said simply, before very carefully picking me up._

_I clung to him like a koala bear, as he rubbed my back soothingly. He placed me on the bed, gently peeling off my soaked underwear and grabbing some fuzzy pyjamas for me. He climbed in next to me, not bothering to get changed; he slid to my side, sliding his arm under my head to hug me._

_"Listen to me, Harls. You are the only girl for me. You were the first person to love me, and the only person in this crazy world that will love me the way you do. It may sound selfish but I would rather die than live without the way you make me feel." He caressed my face, so softly, so soft in fact that you could hardly compare this hand to the one that had somehow taken countless lives. "But I promised you when you first got me out of Arkham that I would not let anybody hurt you, and believe it or not that does include yourself, and if you ever do something like this to yourself again, not only will you have to stitch yourself up, but you'll probably have a nice set of bruises to match it, you followin' me, Babydoll?" I stared at his ever-serious face; he didn't like what I'd done. All that trouble I'd been through, all the pain I'd caused so that he could be proud of me! My bottom lip started to quiver, and I bit it to stop me from crying again. Somehow he still managed to notice. I was upset, and he rested his forehead against mine._

_"I'm only saying this because I care, I never want you to think about hurtin' yourself again." He said._

_"I did it for you, Puddin'." I said cautiously, he caressed my cheek._

_"I know you did, Baby Girl, but it's not like I asked you to. If anyone hurts you, it should be me, because I'll only ever do it out of love." He murmured. Ok so he didn't actually say he loved me, but he wasn't far off. I smiled brightly at him, and he pulled me in tightly to his chest and kissed me. It was a rough, passionate kiss and I could feel myself being dragged under by the tumult of different emotions washing over me; pride, joy, lust, pleasure…_

"Harley, what you doin' in there?" The Joker yelled from the other side of the shower door. The water had turned cold as I was wrenched from my stupor. I was shaking like a leaf and an uncomfortable ache had settled itself in the pit of my stomach. Quickly turning off the tap I started to reach for the door when I remembered that I didn't have a towel.

"Um, J? I don't have a… a towel." I called through the glass. I heard him sigh heavily but then leave, almost silently if it wasn't for his feet on the tiles. After a moment he came back, he sauntered over to the door and whooshed the shower door open, shoving a fluffy towel towards me, which I swiftly wrapped around my slim frame. Cautiously I stepped out, taking the Joker's outstretched hand so that I wouldn't slip. I noticed he'd changed into a pair of purple trousers with suspenders during the time I was in the shower, but his chest, and face I discovered, were bare. I looked at his naked upper body, tracing the scars and the powerful yet subtle muscles that covered his body with my eyes. He caught me staring and cleared his throat sheepishly,

"You were, uh, in there for a long time, eh Harls? What were you up to?" He looked heavily uncomfortable.

"I was… reminiscing. About the, uh, the time I did…" I motioned towards the _J_ scarring my thigh. He nodded.

"Is it healing well?" I nodded, moving the towel to reveal the jagged flesh beneath the fabric. Moving slowly, the Joker reached out a hand to toy with the letter forever embedded on my body. He smiled softly, transfixed by my pale, imperfect skin. I felt myself gravitating towards him, unable to stop the pull I felt towards him. Before the Joker, before my life was taken completely off track, I had never really experienced love. Of course I'd had my friends and family, but other than a few high school crushes no one was ever really interested in me. Not that I minded that much, I was too consumed by my work, trying to work my way up Arkham's slippery ladder. Arkham… what was it that the Joker had said to me?

_"…when you first got me out of Arkham…"_

I choked on the air and stumbled a bit, falling against the wall of the bathroom. The Joker followed me, slamming his fist into the wall.

"Just when I thought we were getting somewhere, what is it now, Harley? Is my hair the wrong shade of green or something?" He was getting mad, so I smoothed his chest, stroked his naked cheek, hushing him hurriedly.

"No, there's nothing wrong, I just remembered something you said. About me breaking you out of Arkham?" I looked at him, hoping he got the hint to elaborate on my point.

"Yeah, I did say that didn't I?" He mused, "You did well, Babycakes. Don't think I would've made it our of there for a while if it hadn't been for my precious girl." He smiled at me warmly, his eyes lighting up. The suddenly he brought his lips to mine. I admired him for lasting this long, from what I can remember I used to give the Joker all of my attention, and he seemed like someone who needed it constantly in order to feel appreciated. His soft, full lips were slow and sweet-tempered. I was caught off guard and after the recollection I'd just had in the shower I was hardly in the mood for retaliation.

I wound my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to me. His lips knew how to please mine, but due to the mental block in my mind felt like I was expecting it all for the first time all over again. It was a glorious, his love for me radiating into my body. A feeling this strong couldn't possibly mean anything other than the fact that the Joker loved me, and at one point in my life I was madly in love with him too. I wanted to grasp on to it so hard that no matter what came at me I wouldn't ever lose it. The kiss was becoming deeper as the time passed, and was only interrupted by one of the Joker's bursting into the room.

"Boss, you might want to see this!" He cried, a panic-stricken look on his face.

"Can't you see I'm a little… busy?" The Joker growled, inches from my face. I untangled my hands from his hair and buried my face into his neck, embarrassed to have been caught in the act by one of the Joker's henchmen.

"I know Boss, I'm sorry it's just… The Bat- The Batman is on the news!" The goon looked terrified. At the mention of his nemesis the Joker became instantly alert, dragging me into the bedroom.

"Get dressed, Harley," he said urgently, letting go of my wrist, and then practically ran to the living room. I quickly put on a baby ble jersey and black yoga pants and made my way to the living room.

There were a few henchmen sitting down, eyes glued to the screen, waiting for more news on the Bat. Gotham Cable News reporter Jack Ryder appeared on the screen. The Joker held out an arm, beckoning me over to him, but he never took his eyes off the screen. I situated myself under his arm, which he placed snugly around my shoulder.

"And now, a recap of today's main news. Gotham's stock exchange was left shaken today after a masked man broke into the building and made transactions that could jeopardize the future of Gotham's economic prosperity."

The screen flashed with images of the group, and amateur shot by someone in the building. The most notable figure was a hulking giant who seemed in charge of the operation, a mask on his face, the intricate tubing making him look even more terrifying than I thought necessary.

"The man on the screen is not to be approached under any circumstances, he is extremely dangerous, but if you have any information on this man or today's hostage situation, the public has been encouraged by Gotham City Police Department to report anything that can be of help." I watched the Joker twitch his fingers absently, his grip on my arm becoming tighter as he anticipated the return of his greatest enemy.

"And in breaking news, police are investigating the alleged return of the Batman. The vigilante's vehicle was seen on Gotham's dual carriageway earlier this afternoon, in hot pursuit of the stock exchange vandals, but police are now investigating whether or not the Batman was in cohorts with these men and is continuing his reign of terror on our city, which he began eight years ago when he murdered assistant district attorney Harvey Dent. Will Gotham once again live in fear? Tune in tonight at an earlier time of 9:30PM for the latest on this story. That's all we have time for, next on GCTV is Wendy Bow with the weather. Thank you for watching Gotham Cable News, good night."

I watched the Joker as the credits ran on the screen, a look of pure joy and excitement across his features. His face was so foreign to me now, after constantly seeing him without makeup since I came to, that it took me back to Arkham all that time ago. How different things were back then…

"Is that it?" The Joker asked, grabbing the remote and flicking through the channels, keeping his eyes out for the Caped Crusader. After checking all the news channels, he turned off the TV and faced his men, ready to give them their missions.

"Well gentlemen, and _gentle lady_." He gave me a quick kiss on the cheek, "it seems we have our work cut out for us. Not one but _two_ exciting new jobs for us. One, we find this masked man and his groupies and figure out what they are up to, and two, we catch ourselves a Bat. Anyone who isn't ballsy enough to… interact with these two powerhouses might as well leave now." There was a pause, no one dared move. "Good! You three go find leads on Mr. Mask and the rest of you, I want you looking for Batman. Come on Harls," he smirked, grabbing my wrist, "I believe we have some unfinished business to attend to." I blushed when he said this, glancing back to see whether any of the thugs had heard, but they were all talking amongst themselves, either too preoccupied with their task or just ignoring what the Joker had said to avoid getting beaten to a bloody pulp.

Joker pulled me into the bedroom, slamming the door behind him. Then without a word he pushed me up against it and started kissing me heatedly. The mixture of the feeling of his lips on my own and the force he'd used to push me into the door had me gasping for breath. His lips left mine, travelling along my jawline and then down to my neck. He bit playfully, causing me to whimper and moan, his arms wrapping around my waist, He picked me up, using his height to his advantage, forcing my legs to lock around his hips. He walked us over to the bed and lay me down.

"You know what those pants do to me, Harley." He growled, rubbing his hands along my thighs,

"Actually, Mistah J, I don't." I whispered. The Joker threw his head back and laughed,

"That's right, you don't, not with that darned memory of yours. But if I have my way with you I'll knock some sense into your pretty head." He ruffled my almost dry hair scruffily, then grabbed a fistful of it and yanked hard. I cried out, feeling heat travel to my scalp as he grabbed on to my blonde locks. He pulled my head so that my neck was fully exposed to him, and he kissed it, sucking and licking in all the right places. I moaned, an amalgamation of pleasure and pain sending my mind into a frenzy. The Joker didn't let go of my hair as he moved to straddle me. He began kissing me in various places that he knew I liked. As much as the sane part of me hated to admit, I was completely turned on by his rough foreplay. I clawed at his back, causing him to groan against the sensitive spot behind my ear, the vibrations driving me crazy.

"Joker…" No response, "Mistah J!" I said louder this time, my voice trembling slightly,

"Yeah Harleykins?" He looked up at me and I almost smiled at this new nickname, but instead I was just a little scared as to how he would react to what I wanted to say.

"This is wrong. I shouldn't be doing this." I tried to push past him but he shoved my shoulder down forcefully, pinning me to the mattress.

"Oh yeah? And why is tha_t_?" He brought his face close to mine, rage apparent in his eyes,

"I'm your doctor, it's completely against everything I've worked for…"

"Ha! Bullshit, Harls, heck after all I've taught you these past two _magical_ years I might as well be your teacher, and although a teacher sleeping with a student is _completely_ against the law, you do _not_ see me complainin'. And judging by the gorgeous noises that just came out of your pie hole I'm pretty sure you weren't complainin' neither." He growled, staring at me with intensity I couldn't match if I wanted to. I just looked at him; unable to muster the words of courage I thought I needed.

"Beside," he grabbed my hands almost gently, "it's not like you never broken the law before, right?" He smiled, nudging my nose playfully with his finger, still clasping my hand tightly. Against my better judgment I giggled, kissing his hand softly.

"I suppose you're right, Puddin'" I sighed; he knew how to manipulate me too well. He grinned triumphantly and leant down to kiss me gently. This time I didn't hold back, and for the first time my tongue traced his lower lip, asking _him _for permission for me to take the upper hand. He opened his mouth for me and I took the opportunity to explore his mouth with my tongue, tasting every inch of him, paying special attention to the scars on the inside of his mouth, showing him that I didn't care about them, that I loved him despite his disfigured. I broke the kiss, but he carried on kissing me, my cheeks, my eyelids, my jaw.

"Puddin'? Look at me a sec." I pulled his face up to me and saw his lust filled gaze reach mine. His hands wildly running through my hair, tracing my features as he wanted for me to continue.

"I love you." I said softly, tracing his scars lightly. He just looked at me, for what seemed like forever, before he captured my lips again.

"I love you too, Harley Baby." He whispered and my heart, oh how my heart soared at his confession! I smiled at him warmly, and he returned it. Then he lid the strap of my top down my arm, making me shiver.

* * *

We lay in bed for a while, completely naked, and completely at ease. The past day was sinking in as we lay there, the mind-boggling fact that I had just slept with the Joker, for _technically_ the first time, left me grinning like a fool. The Joker propped himself up against the headboard and held his arm out to me,

"C'mere, my Dear." He said with a chuckle, I didn't hesitate to join him, nestling myself between his warm chest and protective arm.

"Lemme tell ya' something, Baby Girl. How about I reintroduce you to some of your old buddies and maybe they'll jog your memory, hmm? Would my precious little girl like that?" He was stroking my arm calmingly, relaxing me. From what I can remember of our love life, Joker would normally sweet talk me after we'd had sex, probably because he was too distracted by me to worry about 'work' or Batman.

"Um, sure Mistah J, I think that would help, but can we do it some other time? I'm exhausted." I pouted, leaning into his chest.

"Ah, poor Harley! Is my darling all tuckered out?" He chuckled again, squeezing me lightly, "Of course we can, when you feel ready you let your good ol' Mistah J know and he'll see what he can pull out of his magician's hat. But for now I have work to do, you rest up, Sweetie." His tone dropped, "I'll get him this time, I'll think up the most brilliant and Bat-proof plan imaginable, then Bam! He'll drop like a fly!" I wasn't sure whether he was talking to me or himself, so I just replied with a simple "That's nice, Honey." Before I turned around and fell asleep. I heard him walk away, shutting the door quietly behind him.


	5. One Bottle Of Whiskey Goes A Long Way

Chapter 5 – One Bottle Of Whiskey Goes A Long Way

_A/N Hi my lovely readers. This chapter contains the song on which the title of this story is based (Poison and Wine - The Civil Wars) if you've never heard it you should go and listen to it right now because it is gorgeous! Also, there is an extract from the Batman: The Animated Series episode Mad Love, so keep an eye out for that :) hope you like this chapter, and remember, your reviews keep me writing ;)_

_Oh! And because the song is a duet the male part is outlined _**bold** _and the female part is in italics._

* * *

I awoke in bed alone the next day, surprised that I'd slept through the night without waking up once. I glanced at the clock, the red digits blaring 6:00AM at my sleepy eyes. I sat up, slightly aching from last night's antics, but I was glad for the pain, it was a prominent reminder that I was a fool in love, and that I was right to leave my life at Arkham behind, I was right to lock it up in a padded cell and throw away the key.

I put Mistah J's shirt on and slipped into some fresh panties before walking into the study. I just knew he would be there, scribbling away illegible notes on bits of A3 paper. I looked at him for a while; his hair stood on end and he hunched over the desk, obviously tired, but he still looked beautiful and at home at his old, creaky desk. He was so engrossed in his work that he hadn't noticed me come in. I walked up behind him, making sure that he would hear me approaching, just so I wouldn't startle him like last time. I stood directly behind him and leant my head on his shoulder.

"Hey," I murmured quietly, a smile playing on my lips as I wound my arm around him. He leant his head back on my shoulder, closing his eyes momentarily.

"Ohh, not now Baby Girl, Daddy's working." He whined. It was weird for me to see him like this for the 'first time', putting his work before me. I was determined not to let him slip back into old habits.

"But Puddin', you've been working all through the night, you need to rest. Heck, even Einstein needed a break sometimes." I purred, stroking his cheek with my index finger. "All geniuses deserve a little time to cool off."

"Oh and you're idea of cooling off would be what, exactly?" He inquired.

"Heating things up a little." I grinned mischievously, lacing small fingers through his hair, he leant into my palm, and then snapped out of it, literally.

"You know what I really need right now?" He said, his lips reeling me in seductively. "I need you to get out of my study!" He shouted, pushing me out of the room and slamming the door behind me. I turned around trying to turn the handle to see that he'd locked it, and so I made my way to the kitchen sulkily.

The room was empty except for one henchguy, a newbie I had only seen once before, who was watching the news intently.

"Excuse me, I wanna watch TV." I shouted, switching to a music channel and turning up the volume, trying to block out all the negative thoughts towards Mistah J as I could. I turned to the kitchen and started raiding the cupboards, finding a few cans of soup and a cereal box. I grabbed the box and delved into its contents, devouring handfuls of sugary puffs angrily. Then my eyes landed on the bottle of whiskey at the back of the cupboard, out of my reach.

"Hey kid?" I yelled over the music, he turned his eyes over to me, a look of shock on his face, "can you get Mommy's juice for me?" I said pointing to the shelf. He hurriedly came over and reached up, giving me a moment to eye his muscles underneath his shirt. Normally I don't go for heavily muscled guys, but I ogled to spite my Puddin'. The drink was pretty much for the same reason. I rifled around for some glasses, producing one in each hand.

"Drink with me." I said simply, with one of my winning smiles. The boy just looked at me. I studied him; he couldn't have been much older than 19, the perfect age to seduce someone, especially someone who probably hasn't got any recently. He grinned for a split second then opened his mouth to speak.

"But ain't you the Boss' girl?" He squeaked, obviously losing his willpower at a rate faster than the swelling in his pants.

"Yeah I am, and don't think for one second that I'm a no good, two timing floozy. All I want is a drink. You got it down for me, so think of this as me saying thanks." I shrugged, pushing the glass towards him on to the counter, and he filled them both in an over-zealous, excited manner.

"Bottom's up, Miss Quinn." He said.

* * *

However many glasses later things started to get a bit crazy. The music seemed louder, the lights brighter and the idea of getting on the table a lot more inviting. By this point New Guy was pretty much passed out on the floor, and I was giving my best impression of a desperate hooker in need of some cash. I swiveled my hips, ghosted my hands over my body sensuously and whipped my hair about to the beat of music I couldn't even distinguish anymore. But then, abrupt as a smack in the face, the music stopped, causing me to stumble a little and re-assess my surroundings. It took me longer than I thought possible to lay my eyes on the Joker, standing next to the TV with a face like thunder. He had crushed the remote in his hand out of rage.

"Hi, Puddin'! Finally come to rev up your Harley?" I asked, giggling drunkenly, "Vroom, vroom." I hollered, clutching my stomach as I laughed louder. Then he stomped over to me, his feet thudding on the floor, and that was enough to make me laugh. He wrenched me from the table, and I clung to the light fitting above me to keep in place. He noticed this and reached up to pull my hands down, shaking from anger.

"Stop it," he yelled, "stop it right now before I make you!"

"Okay, Daddy-o, whatever you say!" I put my hands up in mock surrender, giving him enough time to sling me over his shoulder roughly. "Ow! Careful Baby, your little doll is fragile." I laughed, trying to keep myself as upright as possible as he carried me to our bedroom. He threw me onto the bed and turned to leave, but I called out.

"Why don't you wait 'til he's sobered, it'll be much more fun to punish him that way." I lay my head back down on the bed in a feeble attempt to stop the room from spinning.

"Ok, I'll start with you then." He spat, trudging back to me. My giggling ceased immediately as he sauntered over. I looked at him through fuzzy eyes, noticing how his gaze still managed to slice through my drunken vision and cause my breath hitch in my throat, leaving me breathless at the sight of him. He came close to my face, and I felt his breath tickle my forehead. I closed my eyes, loving having him this close. Even with my eyes closed I could sense what was coming next, as the Joker slapped me hard across the face. I cried out, half in pain, half in sheer pleasure. After the initial sting had dulled by alcohol he sent another slap to my other cheek, whipping my face in the other direction uncomfortably. I breathed shallowly, still managing to let a giggle bubble from my throat. The Joker climbed over me, pinning me down onto the bed, and an unexpected moan slipped out of me. This infuriated Mistah J, who grabbed hold of my hair, forcing me to open my eyes. He pulled until I couldn't breathe properly, the awkward angle of my neck stopping the flow of air. I looked at him, our eyes meeting for an instant, and he let go. I grabbed his face, bringing it closer to mine in a desperate kiss, but he pushed me away quickly, holding both my arms above my head. I could see his inner turmoil, his want for me and his need to teach me a lesson, the two ideas tearing at each other in his mine, so I put him out of his misery.

"Punish me, Mistah J. I want to be punished." I whispered. And punish me he did, I'd won for a change.

* * *

A few hours we stumbled out of our room. I limped slightly, pain radiating from my bottom, where he had… punished me. He noticed my strange gait and smacked me hard on my offended rear end and I shrieked briefly, causing Mistah J to laugh heartily as he buttoned up the last few clasps on his shirt. Together we approached the living room, to find Mew Guy sitting on the sofa, holding his head in his hands. Mistah J turned to me and put his finger to his lips before he stealthily crept over to the kid. When he was near enough he cleared his throat, and the boy nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Oh Boss, the remote… I, uh…" he slurred, confused.

"Brandon, isn't it?"

"Yes Boss." He stuttered.

"I think you've got yourself in a bit of a bad situation, wouldn't you agree?" He smiled at New Guy, who nodded his head ashamedly.

"What's that?" The Joker called, "I didn't quite get that."

"Yes, sir. Yes I have." New Guy said shakily.

"Oh ok. Well, you need to be taught how to stay out of situations like this, isn't that right, Harls?" Mistah J asked,

"Sure thing, Puddin'." I chirped.

"And how might we go about teaching Brandon here a lesson?" He inquired.

"I don't know, Mistah J, what would you do?" I asked, a sly smile lifting the corners of my mouth.

"I'm glad you asked, Harley. First, I would give him a bit more to drink!" He picked up the bottle of whiskey and drenched the remaining contents over Brandon's body, causing him to sputter and cover his eyes.

"Oh there now, Brandon, stay still." The Joker sauntered over to the fridge, pulling out a bottle of ketchup. "Secondly, I would make him smile." He said, smearing tomato sauce over his cheeks to imitate Mistah J's Chelsea grin. He leant back on his heels, one hand in his pocket, the other hand measuring Brandon, like a painter would assess something they wanted to paint.

"And finally, I would give him an ego boost. Tell him just how hot he looks. Harley don't you think this strapping young man looks positively… smoking?" As quick as a flash the Joker had pulled out the lighter in his pocket and set fire to the alcohol doused New Guy. His screams filled the apartment, along with the smell of burning flesh. Skipping to the French doors, the Joker flung them open and an oblivious Brandon ran out into the early evening air, and fell over the railing of the balcony. His screams didn't last very long after that.

"Ta da!" The Joker said over dramatically, taking a bow while I whooped and clapped at his performance.

Just as the Joker took another bow, two of his thugs came through the front door, and had hardly made it to the living room before the Joker turned them away.

"Go clean the mess up, boys." He said simply. The goons knew better than to question their boss, so they trudged away without a word.

"Harley Girl, would you do a guy a favour?" I nodded gleefully,

"There's a candle in the cupboard. It's your favourite, cherry blossom. Get it for me would ya?" He asked; I grabbed it quickly, handing it to him, with a peck on the cheek to add. He used the lighter to light the candle before setting it down on the table. He then flopped on the sofa, dragging me down with it. We sat in content silence for a while, before we heard two voices float up from the apartment below. Mistah J hushed me, although I was already silent, and we listened intently with grins on our faces. I could pick out a few words here and there, but most of it was incoherent babble. From what I could gather the lady had been unfaithful to her man, but it wasn't all her fault because he was always away on business. I glanced at Mistah J, who was stifling laughter, fit to burst with hysterical giggles. When the door slammed and the muffled cries of the woman were all that could be heard I turned to the Joker.

"Mistah J, how come the people here don't know about us?" The question had been bugging me for a while now and was desperate to know,

"They do, Baby. But you see, the people who live in these apartments only care about two things: money, and not getting there heads blown off." He said, checking them off on his fingers. "There ain't a lotta things that money can't buy. Keep that in mind if you ever need anything done." He told me, pulling me in closer with his strong arms. He rested his chin on my head and hummed thoughtfully. Just then, a song was beginning from downstairs, and Mistah J stood up suddenly, standing me up with him.

"Dance with me, Honey." He said, almost inaudibly. I looked at him, stunned, and suddenly very shy. I hadn't danced with anyone in such a long time.

"I… I don't know how." I said.

_"But, Puddin'! C'mon! You won't be able to if you don't let me teach you!" I held my arms out almost fervidly. He sat there, stubborn as ever, arms crossed over his chest._

_"Where the hell am I ever gonna go where I need to be able to dance." He said moodily. I could think of plenty of places. One of Red's classy parties in the Narrows, in a town square on an Italian summer evening, our wedding…_

_"Lottsa places." I grabbed his large hands in my tiny ones and pulled him up. "Right," I breathed, putting his hands in the right places. "Watch my feet." I said, as I moved to non-existent music, counting the beats out loud. "Now you try with me." I heard him huff, and give the tiniest bit of effort to move his feet as I had._

_"Good." I beamed up at him, and the side of his mouth twitched upward._

_"Now what?" He asked, trying his best to look uninterested._

_"This." I said, turning in his arms slowly, before facing him, "Now dip me, ya know, like they do in those old romantic movies!" I squeaked. He looked at me pointedly._

_"Do I look like I've watched th-" He stopped mid-sentence, catching me off guard as he swung me towards the floor, keeping me in his arms. I squealed in delight, giggling as I grabbed at his arms._

"Don't know how? You taught me!" He cried, a smile on his face.

"Maybe it's time for the student to become the teacher." I mumbled, sad at the thought that I'd forgotten such a photo frame moment.

"Hey, watch my feet." He breathed, repeating my word. He put me in my place and moved his feet how I taught him. "Now try with me." I looked up at him, more love for him growing inside me the more time I spent with him. I tried to copy the moves but stumbled once or twice, so he lifted me up slightly, placing my small, bare feet on top of his. The song played on downstairs as I gazed into his brown eyes.

**You only know what I want you to**

_I know everything you don't want me to_

As the lyrics drifted to me I realised how much they resembled the Joker and I. In Arkham he told me everything, made me think I was getting somewhere, but I had really no clue if he was telling the truth or not. Even so, I got much more out of him than he could ever tell me, just by looking at him, his body language, his eyes, they gave away so much. We continued to slow dance, the Joker kissed me softly.

**Oh your mouth is poison, your mouth is wine**

_You think your dreams are the same as mine_

We were two different people entirely, he was a damaged soul, I wasn't, or at least I hadn't been... As my patient, it soon became clear to me the Joker, so often described as a raving, homicidal madman... was actually a tortured soul crying out for love and acceptance. A lost, injured child trying to make the world laugh at his antics. And there, as always, was the self-righteous Batman. Determined to make life miserable for my angel. Yes, I admit it. As unprofessional as it sounds, I had fallen in love with my patient. Pretty crazy, huh?

_**Oh I don't love you but I always will**_

_**Oh I don't love you but I always will**_

_**Oh I don't love you but I always will**_

_**I always will**_

_I wish you'd hold me when I turn my back_

**The less I give the more I get back**

He broke the kiss to spin me in his arms, leaving me giddy in more ways than one. The Joker pulled me flush against his chest, wrapping his arms around my waist. He kissed me again, tracing my body with his hands. He squeezed my bottom, still aching from earlier; he prodded at my neck where he'd strangled me, and the weirdest thing was, I loved it.

_Oh your hands can heal, your hands can bruise_

**I don't have a choice but I'd still choose you**

The Joker backed me up against the wall and continued his assault on my lips, before kissing down my neck, the valley of my breasts, anywhere he could find with his plump, swollen lips. My head rolled backwards, too heavy for my neck to hold anymore. My hands roamed over his arms, his chest, then up his back and into the green hair that I loved.

_**Oh I don't love you but I always will**_

_**Oh I don't love you but I always will**_

_**Oh I don't love you but I always will**_

_**I always will**_

We were dysfunctional, not that we really noticed, or really cared. I only cared about him, and the overpowering sense of adoration and desperation I felt towards him. He was everything, I was nothing, nothing but the person he made me. Before him, I was Dr. Harleen Quinzel, someone who only heard from her parents at Christmas, or on her birthday, or once in a blue moon when she had time to ring them. Now there was only him. His green hair, pale face, full lips and scars, them searching eyes that looked right to the heart of me. Now I was Harley Quinn, and I had found a love that no one else had, because I had my Puddin' and he had me. But who was this new me? I didn't know quite yet, but I had time, like Mistah J said, he'd help me, as long as it takes. But… would that change now, what with the Batman back again? Will he keep my Puddin' occupied 24/7 like last time? I hope not, I know well enough from the work I did at Arkham that he had been obsessed with Batman, and then it seems he became obsessed with me. Did I have anything to worry about? Did the Joker become obsessed with me because I was better than Batman, or was I just here to fill the massive hole Batman had left in his life?

* * *

_Joker POV_

"I have to go." I said, abruptly putting a stop to our kiss. She looked up at me, big blue eyes begging me to stay. Why was she so Goddamn beautiful?

"Ok, Puddin'." She said, dejectedly, obviously having learnt her lesson from earlier. I rubbed her shoulder and ruffled her hair, before I made my way to my study. I heard her go into the bedroom. I turned sharply, desperate to see one last glimpse of her before she shut the door. What was wrong with me? I had never acted like this around Harley before. I was the Joker, The Clown Prince Of Crime! I didn't have feelings, I'd heard that enough times from countless psychiatrists and from the Batman to believe it. Harley never said that about me though. Damn. Every single thought, why must it always lead back to her? Was it because I'd almost lost her? That must be it.

I sat down at my desk, mulling over my plans for the Bat. My plan was coming along ok, but was still in the embryonic stages of development. It needed to be bigger, but how to make it bigger I had no clue as of yet. A few hours in and I was disrupted by a noise coming from our bedroom. It was crying. Speedily, I rushed out of the room and to Harley, who was curled up a in a ball in our bed, grabbing at the sheets with her eyes clenched shut. She was having another nightmare. I grabbed her by the shoulders, unsure of what to do. I picked her up hastily in my arms and cradled her like a baby until she stirred. She looked up at me with tired eyes, tears ceasing, as she wrapped her arms around my neck and snuggled into my shoulder. I soothed her softly, placing her back on the bed. When I turned to leave she called out,

"Please, Puddin'. Don't leave me!" She cried, holding her arms out to me. I sat on the bed, taking her hands in mine.

"I can't Harley, ya' Mistah J's busy." Her lip trembled, and to avoid further waterworks I carried her into the study with me, sitting her on my lap. "Sleep." I told her, and she leant on me. I kept one arm on her, the other writing my plans out haphazardly. She was so warm, so alive. I wasn't one to look to God, but there must be some higher power out there that brought this beautiful creature to me… oh wait, that was me! I chuckled silently to myself, feeling like I'd just won the lottery. Harley shifted slightly, and I kissed her forehead. I had to take what I could, without civility, because how long could this last? How long will I have with her before she realizes just how cruel I am? What would I do, if she didn't want me anymore? I could kill her… there was something very final about that, but I wasn't sure whether that was necessarily a good or bad thing, and knowing me, I wouldn't know until after I did it, which could have very bad consequences... I heard the distinctive sound of a lock being picked in the hallway, could it be… Had he already found out where I was? I left Harley on the chair in my office and stealthily made my way out into the living room. I opened the door, and was surprised to see the feminine, slightly green frame of Poison Ivy in my living room. She was looking out of the window, probably at the point where Brandon went splat. She hadn't noticed I was in the room yet.

"Well, look what the plant chucked up." I sneered and she spun around.

"Where is she?" She snarled, taking large strides towards me, fists clenched.

"Shhh, she's asleep, for God's sake!" I said quietly. This riled Pamela up.

"I just caught wind of Harley's situation. What on Earth did you do to her?" She hissed,

"What makes you think that I did it, Pammy?" I asked, feigning shock. "It could've easily been someone else, but you jump to conclusions, always have done, always will." I looked at her in a reprimanding way.

"Just tell me what happened, Joker." Pamela snapped, hands on her hips.

"We were on a job when she was pushed down some stairs, she hit her head and lost the last two years of her memory." I explained.

"What kind of job?" She inquired.

"Well, it was more of a meeting than anything else, only it went a bit out of control." I said, with a smile that screamed 'oops, my bad'. "I got into a little bit of a bust-up with one of the Taccone crime family."

"You men and your alpha male bullshit." She shook her head at me. "I want to see her, Joker. Now. She needs to know she has other people who she can be with, not just you. She'll become even more dependent on you, if that's even possible! What were you thinking, taking her into that mess? She's only a child, Joker, not your own personal shield!"

"Trust me, she is not a child, Pammy. She's a qualified psychiatric doctor, not just another pretty face. She's come on plenty of jobs with me in the past! And besides, she offered to be my shield" I joked,

"What!" Pamela cried.

"Whoa, calm down, Ivy. I was joking."

"Will you stop?" A voice cried from behind me. I turned to find Harley clutching to the doorframe, looking as timid as ever. Pamela approached her, like a vet trying to sedate a lion.

"Now Harley, I'm you're friend Poison Ivy, you remember me?" She said in a low, cautious tone.

"I remember you in Arkham. I wouldn't count that as a friendship." She said curtly, obviously not liking this new person in her life.

"Well, we met officially when you're Puddin' kicked you out. You stayed with me while your home went to wreck and ruin until your Mistah J couldn't stand the mess, that's when he-"

"That's quite enough Pammy." I interjected, that was one memory I didn't want Harley to remember. "How you feeling Dollface?" I asked her, clucking her chin.

"Tired." She mumbled. "What are you doing here anyway, Miss Ivy." I suppressed a chuckle… Miss Ivy Ha!

"I'm here to see you. To see how you were doing. I came here as soon as I heard the news about your accident." Pamela shot me a glare.

"Well I'm fine, thank you." Harley said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"That's great, Harls, it is, but if you ever need to talk about… girl things, I'm here for you." Said Ivy,

"So what you're moving in or something?" Harls intoned sarcastically, causing me to cough down another laugh.

"Well, you've caused quite the ruckus, haven't you Pammy? I think you best be on your way back to that toxic waste dump of yours. Ta-ta!" I said, waving her out of the apartment, ignoring her adamant protests and slamming the door in her face.

"So, Pammy, eh? How d'ya know her, Puddin'." I turned to a very cross Harley. "I pass out for a bit and you're screwing some plant!" She cried, throwing her arms up in the air. I stormed up to her, holding her neck in a deathly grip.

"You listen here you little whore, I hate that bitch, and to think I was pleased that now you do too. You need to learn to watch your mouth, young lady, because otherwise I might just have to reintroduce you to some excessive force." She looked at me with the self same look a dog gives you after you caught it peeing on the carpet.

"I'm sorry Mistah J. I'll make it up to you, I promise." She said earnestly.

"Oh you bet your ass you will. Get into that bedroom now and stay there until I tell you!" I yelled, watching her facial expression change,

"You're sending me to our room, really, J?" She shouted exasperatedly.

"Would you rather I knock ya lights out like I did earlier, huh? It has been bothering me, wondering how much your little body can take… and how much pleasure you can get from it. Ya know what, no! You're gonna do as I say or you'll be out on the street!" I slapped her hard, and I closed my eyes to stop the throbbing in my skull, I heard her scamper away. My thoughts drifted back to the song earlier that night, and couldn't help feeling like that couple downstairs as I stormed out of the apartment.

**_I don't love you but I always will…_**

What had that girl done to me?


	6. Beware The Creeper

**_AN:_**_ Hi guys, Happy almost-Halloween! Just wanted to apologise for not updating in ages, school work is a B. Here's where the plot thickens, we are introduced to a lot of new characters in this chapter, and a progression in the plot line. Hopefully I will get the creative juices back in my system as soon as possible, because recently it's all been homework & coursework... not fun, and I'll try to update more frequently. But for now, here's chapter 6: Beware The Creeper!_

_Chapter 6 – Beware The Creeper_

_Harley POV_

I awoke with a feeling of dread in the pit of my stomach, it had taken me a long time to go to sleep last night because I kept pacing back and forth, to the bedroom door and back again, wondering whether or not to go and see Mistah J. I pressed myself against the wall in between our bedroom and his study, listening to the unbearable silence that flowed through the barrier. There were no hushed murmurs, no sound of pen to paper as he scribbled away at his notes… maybe not.

I stretched and put on some clothes, I brushed my hair back into a high ponytail and crept out to the kitchen, not wanting to disturb Mistah J. I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror, noting the slightly red throb on the cheek that Mistah J had slapped. I went into the fridge and found absolutely nothing edible. I sighed heavily.

"What's that tone for, Baby?" I heard behind me as he walked into the room, causing me to jump. I turned around to find the Joker walking in, handfuls of paper in his grasp.

"You scared me!" I said with a tired laugh, "there's nothing in the fridge, J. Tell me what you want and I'll go and grab it for you." I sidled up to him and wrapped my arms around his waist; despite my slight advances I could tell he was less than pleased.

"Yeah I don't think so Harls, I'll send someone out to get us stuff." He said curtly,

"I don't mind, Baby, it'll be nice to get out for a bit." I smiled, leaning my head on his shoulder.

"If you're trying to get on my good side after yesterday by acting all cute, it won't work." He replied. I looked up at him, a bit hurt, was he really angry after yesterday? I knew we shouldn't have gone to bed without working things out.

"Oh, Puddin', I'm sorry about last night, I was stupid. It's just she was so pretty… I guess I felt insecure." I turned away from him, ashamed of myself for being so silly. When he didn't reply I carried on, "Look, how would you feel if you'd lost your memory? Two whole years of your life with me – gone? It's terrifying! There are times where I don't know what I'm going to do, and I don't know who I am! I've had to adjust to a life that is completely _whacked_, in next to no time to please _you_, all because I love you, Puddin'." I was shouting and crying now, letting him see the vulnerable side of me once more, "All because no one in this world has ever made me feel the way I do when I'm with you." I wiped my eyes and stared at the floor, not even knowing if he was there anymore, until I heard him curse under his breath and gently grasp my shoulders, kissing them softly.

"Tell me more, Babydoll, let it all out." He muttered.

"I'm so scared, J." I said, my voice cracking as more tears spilled down my face, "I feel like all I ever do is cry, you must be bored stiff with me, I don't know what's wrong with me." I wept into my hands, and felt his arms tighten around me. I leant my back into his chest and rested the back of my head on his shoulder. I smelled in his scent, the musky smell of explosives and cologne that he could never shake. Closing my eyes I breathed him in, my tears ceasing as he made me feel safe again. I felt the low rumble of his voice in his body as he spoke to me,

"Listen here. I will always do my best to make sure you feel safe; the last thing I want is for you to be scared. You are precious and I'm so lucky to have you, but you are right and this behaviour has to stop." He turned me to face him, looking me square in the eyes. "I love you Harley. And it is because I love you that I've got to…" There was a knock on the door, "What!" The Joker shouted. A muffled voice came through the door, but I recognised it instantly,

"Let me in Clown, I've come to get Harley out of the love nest for a while." The sultry tones of Poison Ivy reached us and Mistah J went to open the door, dragging me with him.

"You were saying something Puddin', what were you going to let me do?" I asked whilst I was pulled to the door. He turned around and looked at, noticing my un-brushed hair and pale face; he gave me a quizzical look.

"I was… Um, going to let you go with Ivy, Doll. I think you two have a _lot_ of catching up to do. Why don't you go and freshen up while I answer the door, hmm?" He said stopping at the door and opening it wide, to show Ivy standing with a hand on her hip. I walked hurriedly to the bathroom and washed and put on my make-up. When I approached the door again Ivy and Joker were staring harshly at one another, I clung to Mistah J's arm.

"So, are you coming? I thought we could go… _shopping_, if you catch my drift." She winked slowly at me. I looked at the Joker, who was eyeing Pamela suspiciously.

"Um, I guess so, are you sure you'll be ok, Mistah J?" I asked.

"Oh you know me, Honey, happy to be alone." He replied, not realising the hidden meaning behind his words.

"Oh… ok then." I muttered, planting a quick kiss on his cheek before leaving the apartment. He pulled me back suddenly, pushing his lips on mine in a passionate embrace.I was shocked by his burst of affection but realised why he did it when I heard Ivy groan. I pulled back, hurt.

"You look after my girl, Pammy. I suppose you've seen the news, our verminous friend is back infesting our streets, and if anything happens to Harls it'll be on your head."

I stepped out of the apartment again, giving him a coy wave before Ivy put her arm around me and escorted me out of the building. We walked out into the parking lot and over to a pink car that could only belong to Ivy, I noticed the personalized plate _"Rosebud"_, I muttered under my breath, jogging my memory.

"So what do you want to do today, Harl?" Pamela quipped from the other side of the car, as she opened the door.

"We were friends right?" I asked suddenly,

"The best, why d'you ask?" She said, giving me a worried look, I was getting a lot of those recently.

"I just need to be filled in on little things every now and again, it's gonna take along time to get used to – for everyone- so I'm sorry if I get on your nerves every now and again."

"Trust me Harls, as much as I adore you, you always had a knack of annoying me every time you swooned over that clown, which is always… sorry I seem to be going off on a tangent. Don't you worry Harley, I have just the thing that'll help your ol' grey matter get back to its perky self." She smiled slyly, and sped off down the road.

* * *

As we left West Harlow and made our way into the Narrows of Gotham I couldn't help but hope Mistah J had lied about being happy on his own. What if I went home today and he didn't want me anymore? Pamela turned on the radio to Gotham City Radio.

"And now for a complete classic from Alice Cooper, this is Poison on Gotham City Radio." The DJ's voice spoke out over the roar of traffic as we sped down the highway. Ivy turned up the volume, giving me a wicked grin.

_Your cruel device,_

_Your blood like ice._

_One look could kill,_

_My pain, your thrill._

_I wanna love you, but I better not touch_

_I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop_

_I wanna kiss you, but I want it too much_

_I wanna taste you, but your lips are venomous poison_

_You're poison runnin' through my veins_

_You're poison, I don't wanna break these chains._

_Joker POV_

I couldn't focus on work. I was too busy pondering why my angel had such a look on her face when she left me this morning. Gah, what is it with this woman? One moment she's happy as a clam then the next she's like Niagara _frickin' _Falls. I decided to turn the radio on, to catch any news on Batman. Instead I was greeted with yet another song that summed up my life, I'm not one to believe in fate or _destiny_, but this was starting to tick me off.

_Your mouth, so hot_

_Your web, I'm caught_

_Your skin, so wet_

_Black lace on sweat_

_I hear you calling and it's needles and pins_

_I wanna hurt you just to hear you screaming my name_

_Don't wanna touch you, but you're under my skin_

_I wanna kiss you, but your lips are venomous poison_

_You're poison running through my veins_

_You're poison, I don't wanna break these chains_

_Poison_

_One look, could kill,_

_My pain, your thrill._

_I wanna love you, but I better not touch_

_I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop_

_I wanna kiss you, but I want it too much_

_I wanna taste you, but your lips are venomous poison_

_You're poison running through my veins_

_You're poison, I don't wanna break these chains_

_Poison_

_I wanna love you, but I better not touch_

_I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop_

_I wanna kiss you, but I want it too much_

_I wanna taste you, but your lips are venomous poison_

_Yeah_

_Well I don't wanna break these chains_

_Poison_

_Running deep inside my veins_

_Burning deep inside my veins_

_Poison_

_I don't wanna break these chains_

_Harley POV_

We came to a halt outside a club in the very heart of the Narrows. I had been dramatically staring into mid distance when the car lurched forward as Ivy hit the brakes hard.

"Whoa, watch it!" I yelped, grabbing on to the door to keep myself from hitting my head. She just laughed and rolled her eyes at me. As she got out of the car I stuck my tongue out at her back. We made our way into the Iceberg Lounge and I was surprised to see just how quiet it was for somewhere like the Narrows, which was usually teeming with all the scum of Gotham's underworld. I glanced at the building, which was being manned by a particularly nasty looking man, when someone called out to Ivy; she dragged me in their direction. When we arrived at the booth I was greeted by four infamous Gothamites, I looked at each one in turn: Two-Face was in the corner, half covered in shadows, next to him was Penguin, then The Riddler and last but not least Dr. Jonathon Crane.

"Hi Dr. Crane. How've ya been?" I chirped squeezing next to him in the booth, he chuckled nervously and nodded his head,

"Good, yes, I've been recuperating what's left of my team, the one's who helped me with my fear toxin, I -"

"Oh enough with the fear toxin, is there anything else you ever think about?" squawked Penguin from the other side of the table, "at least with my birds there are so many different varieties, say, did I tell you about this new parrot I found -"

"Yes the one that can be trained to take over the phone take-out orders, I think you mentioned it once or twice" Crane quipped.

"You boys and your childish behaviour. You all know about a certain someone who's been through a terrible ordeal, who is in this room, and yet most of you haven't even looked at her!" Ivy said pointedly.

"Well, ever since last time, what with the Clown, I've learned it's best just to turn the other cheek." Mumbled Two-Face, and the others muttered half-hearted apologies. Ivy was just about to speak again when an obnoxious laugh rumbled through the room.

"I'll have a bourbon please, dear wait-or!" the voice cackled,

Simultaneously we all turned to see what the noise was, but I was quickly covered by Dr. Crane's arm ducking me down under the table.

"Hey! That is _not_ the way you ask for… _that_, Dr. Crane! And even if you did ask I'd say no because-" I was cut off by Ivy's gloved hand on my mouth, and the serious look on her face stopped me dead in my tracks. I stared at her, thinking she had betrayed me, was going to tie me up and throw me into Sheal Docklands, when she mouthed two words to me: Jack Ryder. I mouthed back, _'The TV Guy?' _to which she nodded.

"What's he doing hanging out in _here_?" I whispered questioningly.

"Well, once you've caught the bug…" Dr. Crane said above me, "Time to go." He added, rushing me out of the door when Ryder's back was turned.

"Ok, what was that?" I asked exasperatedly.

"Let's just say Mr. Ryder's alter ego has a little bit of a _crush_ on you, quite pathetic if you ask me." Said Penguin, who waddled up to us, cane in hand.

"And what d'you mean by that!" I cried, hands on hips.

"No, no." Two-Face intervened, holding his hands up at me "he just meant that anyone in their right mind would have to think twice before dating you-"

"Because of your precious Puddin'." Pamela finished, before things could get worse.

"Oh." Was all I could muster, until I looked through the window of the bar, to find a pair of eyes transfixed on me like a cat, "Um, Red? Would you mind droppin' me off home please? I'm suddenly feeling a little crept out." At my last remark the whole group started laughing, and I was left more confused than before, and on the verge of tears.

"His alter-ego is called _The Creeper_." Pamela said between bursts of short erratic laughter. Once again all I could think to say was 'oh!' to which everybody composed themselves. "C'mon then, Princess Harley, let's get you back home." she said, wrapping her arm around me almost protectively. We made our back to the car, and I couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching me, I glanced back to the bar, but there were no mysterious eyes this time. I decided I was being paranoid and brushed the idea aside.

The car journey was slow; traffic was building as people from Haysville and Gainsly were on their way home from work. It made an odd feeling settle itself in my chest. I remember being one of those people, mindlessly going to and fro from one mundane place to another. I thought about my life now and realised that I could never be one of those people again, one of those that are too consumed in their own lives to see that there was so much more fun to be had, even though it may mean breaking the law. It filled me with a sense of dread, to know that of the many roads that forked ahead of me, I could only continue down one of them. As we approached the apartment building I was relieved, I would be able to see my Puddin' again. I wondered if he ever missed me, but I just guessed he was always up to his eyes in work. I said goodbye to Pamela, giving her a quick hug and started to climb the stairs to my home. It felt weird not to have any eyes on me, because I felt like the world was always on the look out for the most notorious of Gotham's underworld. I stealthily made my way up to our apartment, swinging the door open and waltzing in with a proud smile on my face.

I headed for the study, but was stopped on the way by a note that was taped on the wall. It read:

_Dear Harley,_

_Gone out for a while_

_Be back soon_

_- Love J_

The problem was that I didn't know what time the message had been written, so I had no way of knowing when _"a while"_ might've passed. I huffed a sigh. I walked into the kitchen, only to remember there was nothing left in the fridge. I spotted some money on the counter and grabbed it, making a beeline for the front door, when suddenly I heard a loud crash coming from the hallway. The Joker must've had a really bad day if he was kicking down the door. I braced myself, clinging to the island in the kitchen, I had no escape, I was the only person around for him to take out his anger on.

_I heard a crash. It was the middle of the night and the spot next to me in bed was cold and untouched. I heard another crash as our door was kicked down. I huddled under the covers until I heard my name being called harshly._

_"Harley? Harley Girl, come out, come out wherever you are!" The Joker shouted. I plucked up my courage and tiptoed out of the bedroom. I walked towards the enraged sounds coming from the kitchen and was greeted by a furious Joker. His makeup was smudged, mixed with sweat and blood, and he was clutching his side._

_"Oh my God, Puddin', what happened?" I cried, rushing to him._

_"Shut UP." He hissed, batting me away angrily. "You are going to do exactly as I say, ok?" He said, looking at me sternly, I nodded quickly. "You're going to have to patch me up. I don't mind if it's messy, but you have to follow my instructions perfectly, understood?" I nodded again, stroking his face._

_"C'mon Puddin', let Dr. Harley look after ya'." I said, pulling him towards the bathroom. He took off his shirt, the fabric sticking to the slippery blood on his side. I gasped when I saw the bullet wound which grazed the side of his stomach, luckily the bullet didn't lodge itself in his body, but it was still deep and bleeding heavily. I frantically grabbed a towel and ran it under the hot tap of the bath, rushing like crazy until the Joker put his hand on my back._

_"Harl," he hissed as pain tore through his side, "calm down, I'll sort that out, just go get me some ice." I scurried away quickly, making sure to grab a food bag to put the ice in the moment I reached the kitchen. I pressed the button on the refrigerator that churned out ice, but it was slow and I was losing patience, until a massive mass of ice crashed out of the fridge, filling the bag and covering my feet. I gaped at the mess, but quickly remembered my Puddin' in the bathroom, and left it to melt onto the tiles. When I reached the bathroom the Joker was hunched over the bath, testing the temperature of the water as he swished the towel around the tub._

_"C'mon, Harley, Daddy's hurtin' over here." He said, labored breath making his bare chest expand and retract heavily. I came over to him and placed the ice directly on his cut. The contact from the cold ice touching his bare skin and the surprise he'd had from not knowing I was there caused him to jump and call out in a mixture of shock and pain, and he whipped around sharply, causing another groan escape his lips. The look of anger on his face, the tempest of his eyes and the primal rage in the slight baring of his teeth, the crease in his brow and the crinkle of his nose told me I was in deep trouble, and I clasped my hand tight over my mouth to stop from shrieking from shock myself, then the words spewed out of me,_

_"Ohmygod Puddin' I'm so sorry, here let me look at your cut!" I babbled reaching towards his side to study him, but he shoved me away with that hidden strength he possessed. I landed on the floor suddenly, and he turned his back to me._

_"I think it's best that you leave now Harley. I'll see to this myself." He said through gritted teeth. I didn't waste any time and ran out of the bathroom, and then out of the house._

"Harley, I'm home!" The boisterous and menacing voice reverberated through the apartment. Its unfamiliar tone startled me, and although I knew the thousands of way the Joker could and had hurt me, I had no idea what this new voice had in mind. The sinister quality of the voice was still echoing in my head, in time with the footsteps that kept coming closer, one after the other, getting louder and stronger with each boom of the seemingly massive soles. I recognised the voice, but couldn't place it, I was paralyzed with a shock I hadn't encountered in a long time. I was completely under prepared, with no escape and no weapon. I looked frenziedly around the room to find anything, I cast my eyes over every surface, and then they landed on a bottle of bourbon on the island. The realization swept over me instantaneously, knocking the wind out of me as the final steps came thundering into the kitchen, and I was faced with the Creeper.

* * *

I had no time to move before the Creeper's gaze connected with mine, and the predatory smile crawled across his face with such a slow and burning intensity that the urge to vomit met me in a most unwelcome manner, like a punch in the stomach. He leaned on the doorframe,

"Well, aren't we looking, _dashing_?" He drawled, the emphasis on the word 'dashing' sending shivers scuttling across my body. I stood where I was, unable to move from the invisible pressure of his eyes on mine weighing me down until I felt like my feet were molded into the ground. Then he moved, and I found my strength again. He took a large step towards me, leaving the doorway free for my use, and I sprinted around the island and headed straight for the front door. He was expecting me to run, and spun with great speed to apprehend me.

"Breaking news in Gotham tonight. Supervillain sweetheart Harley Quinn runs away from her feelings of love and devotion to TV's charming Jack Ryder, or should I say, The Crrreeeeper!" He roared as he closed the gap between us, grabbing onto me and holding me under his arm. I screamed and kicked, yelling for Mistah J to come and rescue me. As if on cue I heard the hurried footsteps at the door, and the Joker stormed through, giving a swift uppercut to the Creeper, who dropped me as the blow rippled through his body. I hit the floor with a thud and scurried away from the two men fighting one another. Despite the Joker's great strength he was much smaller than the Creeper, and was finding it hard to deliver any blows of great consequence. They went on for what seemed like forever, kicking and punching in any place they could get, they somehow managed to talk to one another through the onslaught of fists and boots, urgent outcries of love for me as they grappled. Then the Creeper executed a picture perfect punch to the Joker's chin, and he staggered backwards and landed on the floor harshly. I gasped and adjusted to fight mode.

"Hey you!" I shouted, flinging myself at the Creeper, who wasn't slightly fazed.

"You miss me, Honey?" He asked, once again lifting me up with ease, but this time I wasn't letting him get away with it. I elbowed him in the crotch, sending him into a vase of plants Ivy had given me a while back. I then proceeded to swing my leg around expertly, ready to deliver a knock out blow when he grabbed hold of my calf. I yelped and fell down, bringing him with me, and I used the momentum to push him away with both of my legs. I glanced at the Joker, who was fumbling in his pocket for something, he drew his arm out slowly, and I saw the familiar glint of silver, refracting light across the room. I moved out of the way once more to allow Mistah J to get to the Creeper and not a moment too soon, as the Joker slipped the blade into his side. The Creeper screeched and pushed the Joker out of the way, running towards our infamous balcony, but instead of jumping out, like the misfortunate New Guy, he scaled up the building with a reptilian nature. The Joker and I gaped after him, his cackles carrying on into the night even after we lost sight of him. I looked over to Mistah J, who was deep in thought, and was overcome by the urge to feel him close. I sped over to him and wrapped him up in a hug so tight I heard the slight 'oof' as the wind was knocked out of him.

"You saved me, J. Thank you, thank you!" I caught his scent and immediately felt safe again. I sighed, and felt his arms slipping around me. He held me as I shook, the events that had just taken place finally catching up with me. My breathing was quick and my heart rate even quicker. "Oh I missed you today, Puddin'." I exhaled deeply.

"Oh Harley, you do say the sweetest things." He cooed, letting go of me to close the French doors. He pulled his phone out and rang his henchdudes, telling them to keep an eye out for the Creeper, and if they did find him, to not hesitate in ending his life. I went to turn walk away from the kitchen when I heard the low tones of the Joker behind me,

"Oh and Harley Baby, I missed you too." He purred, I squealed, a bright smile lighting up my face. I ran to him, enveloping my arms around him.

"Really Puddin'? To be honest with you I thought I might come home to find that you didn't want me around anymore." I finished sadly.

"Silly girl, you gotta start thinking better of yourself! After all, I need someone to keep my bed warm." He joked and I burrowed myself into his chest. "Speaking of, you want to…" he trailed off, quirking his eyebrows to suggest we go to the bedroom; I nodded and took his hand in mine.

"Oh, J? What are we going to do about the door?" I said as we passed the splintered wreck. He didn't answer, only shrugged his shoulders and dismissed it feebly, walking into the bedroom. He sat down on our bed and proceeded in taking off his chunky boots. He was quiet, and much calmer than usual, I couldn't feel the energy that usually thrummed in the air when he was present. I clambered over the sheets and sat behind him on the bed, taking my small hands and sliding his coat off.

"Rough day?" I asked, kissing him softly on his cheek and unbuttoning his shirt from behind. He hummed in response and his eyes fluttered closed. "Oh poor Puddin', tell me about it." I soothed, he sat still, only moving to take his shirt off and toss it aside. I moved my hands to his toned shoulders and began to rub them, softly at first and then I massaged harder, undoing the knots that had collected due to stress. He didn't answer me, just groaned whenever I hit a particularly sensitive spot. "Well, my day was very hectic." I filled the silence with my high pitched voice, "Ivy took me to meet the gang, ya' know, Two-Face" – The Joker snorted – "Oswald, Edward and Dr. Crane." Mistah J made a deep hum in his throat when I mentioned Dr. Crane, a noise full of thought. I smiled, planting a kiss to his neck softly, and he turned to me, heavily lidded eyes connecting with mine. I stroked his cheek fondly, and he leant his forehead onto mine. "But enough of that." I said, before his lips captured mine. He kissed me tenderly, making me forget about the previous hour in an instant. I could sense his tiredness as his lips moved lazily against mine, but I also sensed that he needed to feel the comfort that only I could provide. I happily obliged, allowing him to have his way with me, until an unwelcome shiver travelled up my back, starting at the base of my spine then branching out across the whole of my back like a bolt of lightning. Thoughts of the Creeper's hands on my body, instead of Mistah J's, the way his lips would stretch into a ferocious and menacing grin if he ever got the opportunity to tower over my defenseless form. I was buzzing with nervous energy by this point, adrenaline coursing through my veins like Venom. I grabbed the Joker by the shoulders with a jolt. A range of emotions crossed his face when he looked at me with his lust filled gaze. Anger, then something softer and far more concerned, and finally confusion.

"Harley?" He said with trepidation, "What's wrong, Sweetie?" He backed off me slightly, noticing how my body thrummed with nerves, and the way I was beginning to shake.

"He was so close to hurting me, Puddin'." I spoke quietly, reality closing in around me, until it seemed like I had been planted in the centre of the universe, with all the forces that have ever existed pushing down on my infinitesimal body.

"Yeah, I know. But you know I made a promise to you that I would never let _anyone_ hurt you, and I meant it. You see, I think there is a part of me that can sense when things are out of place – not always, but it always seems to have something to do with you. You are everything. I realise now that you were put on this Earth to help me, Harley. Not just in terms of serving up Gotham on a little china plate, no – no; you are far more than that. You bring balance, Harls, balance to someone who is about as _un_balanced as it comes. I have found peace in you." He soothed me, stroking my hair affectionately. "Go to sleep, my Darling girl." He wiped away a tear that had escaped my eye; he had never said anything with so much conviction, not when it came to speaking matters of the heart. I kissed him deeply, trying to push aside the ominous feeling that clung to me still. I rested my head on the pillow and snuggled in close to the Joker, breathing in the scent that told me everything was going to be ok, and shut my eyes tight.

_Joker POV_

I couldn't sleep. Harley sighed softly as she slumbered, and I pulled her close. _There must be another way… I suppose I could change this, no that wouldn't _–The plan was too perfect, no matter what I now changed it wouldn't quite reach the heights of my current plan. What was I willing to risk in order to create total anarchy once more in Gotham? How far was I ready to stride in order to get the ultimate punch line? Harley shifted, clinging closer to me like usual and I looked at her for a moment. A strip of light that slipped through the curtains sliced through her face and highlighted the sharpness of her cheekbone and framed her brow, making her appear more angelic than usual. I had to do it now, had to tell her about my plan… our plan. She was my muse, the whole reason this plan worked as well as it did, my little Harlequin, my precious girl. I smiled and shook her lightly. She stirred and her eyelids fluttered open, her long eyelashes fanning out across her cheeks.

"Harley, Honey, wake up." I traced my fingertips across her collarbone and down her arm until they finally reached her own hand, and I laced my fingers with hers. She peeked one eye open and grinned at me through her sleepy haze, before eventually waking up slightly.

"What is it Puddin'?" She asked, shielding her eyes from the light cutting through the curtains.

"I'm ready to tell you about my plan for Gotham." I smiled at her, and was filled with the self same feeling that was all too familiar whenever she smiled back at me.

"It couldn't wait, Puddin'? It's three in the morning!" She laughed, a light bubbly giggle that had my insides fizzing like the 4th of July. I pushed the thought aside.

"Well, it needs to start… soon. Well, as soon as you've been briefed and are comfortable with the situation." She gave me a quizzical look.

"Wait, J, why me? It's your plan, I trust you to do what's best for Gotham." She grinned.

"I need to tell _you_ because you are integral to the plan." Her face lit up at my statement.

"Go on." She insisted. I took her hands again and held them tightly in my own.

"I'm not quite sure how to put this… It's just your accident got me thinking, I mean, if your memory hadn't started to come back then you could technically not be charge for being my associate, amongst _other_ things, because the person you are now didn't really do those things. But then I thought, why couldn't you just pretend to forget? That way, you could gather information for me that I can use to destroy this city once and for all. And it's not like you can't remember the training you've done, you're still a qualified psychiatric doctor, and now you even have your own personal ride on the Mad Mobile as research." She gave me a stunned impression, and suddenly my ideas seemed to leave a strange pang deep in the pit of my stomach, I buried it and continued. "You see, Babycakes, I don't have many people left on the inside, what with Gordon and Dent's little plan to end corruption and crime and whatever else. What I need, what I _really need_, is someone who can infiltrate the ranks right in plain sight. I guess what I'm trying to say is that you can be my chick on the inside, like a spy."

"I don't like where you're going with this Joker." She warned,

"Hear me out! Once I finish my work here and this all blows over, we'll escape this crazy place, just you and I. Once this job is through I can give you the life you always wanted, just a lot more fun than you could've imagined. But you have to do this for me Harley, in order for this all to work, our future, this mission, everything, I want you…"

"Spit it out, Mistah J. What is it that you _need_ me to do?" She said, a tear threatening to escape,

"I want you to go back to Arkham."


End file.
